Ult Ranma
by happosai
Summary: Ranma encounters someone that may very well change his life. ult.xmen & ranma0.5 new ch.18
1. Default Chapter 1

Rain everything on earth is affected by it. Especially to humans this form of weather can mean any number of things. For example to a person a rainy day can be a happy time for them, or a miserable one for them. For me it is the latter. Come to think of it almost every time it rains, for me it seems to just invoke more of these feelings. Sadness and anger always seem to follow not to far behind.  
  
If you have not already noticed the weather here is raining right now. But this rain was different somehow. It almost seemed that the rain was washing away. Yes washing away the old so something new would take it's place, and you know what in a way it really was washing away the old. Now that I think about it was on this day when it all changed for me. That was when I met someone who feel indebted to.  
  
"Sigh I hate this." The young woman said as she walked in the middle of the street as it still was pouring. Before stumbling down to her knees. "Damn you "freak." Damn you to hell and back!" With tears in her eyes. Yes with tears, that seemed to flow endlessly down hear face, the very same that she was taught not to show flowed without stop. With that she yelled at the top of her lungs while slamming her fist to the ground before standing to walk again.  
  
It seemed like she was aimlessly walking, but that was far from it. She was heading to her "spot." The "spot" was not too far from where she was it just seemed that way cause of everything that happen today. You see today she did it she had fought him. After what appeared to an eternity fought and defeated him using his hobby, which was more like an addiction, against him.  
  
"Had to suck up my pride to beat the freak, and for what nothing." She mumble to herself as she was within inches of her destination.  
  
"I feel for you Miss to work so hard and to get nothing out of it." A voice said to her.  
  
"Wh .. What?" She said as she looked up to see a man. The man that was speaking in his native tongue was a foreigner wearing a black trench coat and a black fedora. Which obviously covered a business suit while with a gloved hand he held an umbrella.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for what happened to you today. I had seen everything that happened, and just as I said I feel sorry for your predicament. But even if you are in such a predicament that is no excuse to be out in the rain like this please there is more then enough room under this umbrella " The man said as he offered some room under the umbrella to shield her from the rain.  
  
"Th .. Thanks it's just that this rain came out of nowhere." Her shivering voice said to the man.  
  
"Think nothing of it Ranma Saotome." Smiled the man as he saw her response to hearing her name.  
  
"That's not me anymore." Her sullen voice said to him.  
  
"Oh!? Are you sure? You sound like Ranma, I also see you look like Ranma, and you change genders like Ranma. So you must be Ranma." The man said as he looked at her more closely.  
  
"Yeah that's true, but what good am I now that I lost all my strength all because of the freak."  
  
"I think I understand. You mean if you had that final piece of the paper to cure you only then you would be whole?"  
  
"Of course! What good am I if my limit of strength is that of baby!" She yelled at the man that was in front of her which was now also starting to get on her nerves.  
  
"Let us continue this outside of this rain." The man said as he tried to usher her to follow.  
  
"Why should I don't even know you at all." She said in an angry tone.  
  
"HEH I have something that you want Ranma." The man said with a smirk. "This is what you want am I right?" He revealed in his gloved hand a piece of paper. Not any piece of paper mind you it was the paper with his cure on it. It was the missing piece of paper.  
  
"Where and how did you get that! The old ghoul said it was lost for good!" She said as she saw the piece of paper that held his cure. Here it was right here so close to him it was within his grasp.  
  
"Here take it Ranma this is what you want isn't it." The man stated as he held out his hand handing it to Ranma. "As for how after you left, before it stared to rain, I notice the old women with the cane hide sometime on herself. That was when I overheard her talk with that other young girl with the purple hair."  
  
---- Flashback ----  
  
"Here it is Shampoo our ticket to gaining son-in-law to marry you." the old women said to her great-granddaughter.  
  
"But great-grandmother you said that the piece was missing before arien left?"  
  
"Of course that way we can use this a leverage." She said as she handed her the paper.  
  
"That was not very truthful now was it." Stated a voice with venom in it.  
  
This voice startled both amazons forcing them into a ready stance. They turned to find a man with white hair taking off his hat as he addressed the two women. "Really I would have expected much more from the elderly. I mean surely you would hate to have the young one to pick such bad habits wouldn't you?" As he stared at them though his piercing eyes as he pointed at the amazon with the bonbori.  
  
"This doesn't concern you foreigner." Cologne said as she stared back at the man who owned the voice.  
  
"Oh, but you're very wrong it does concern me." The man said with a sinister smirk. "You see that piece of paper is very important to one named Ranma."  
  
"I see you have an interest in Ranma as well foreigner. Leave us Shampoo I must show this foreigner a lesson." Cologne said as she got off the cane.  
  
"Oh but I must insist that she stay." The man said with a wave of the hand Shampoo soon found herself wrapped by what use to be her bonbori. All she could do was scream in shock and the metal wrapped around her.  
  
---- End ----  
  
"It must be painful to be around people that want to only use you Ranma, but in the end I convince her to hand it to with some persuasion." The man said as he left out the some of the exchange between him and the amazons. He soon smiled as he saw the fire return to Ranma.  
  
"Thank you.." she said as she held it with the utmost care. Then a thought ran through her head. "What do you want?" She said with a scowl nothing ever happened to her that was this simple.  
  
"I can understand your hesitation. All I want to do is continue this discussion out of this rain."  
  
"OK but first can go to a friend of mine he is a doctor he'll fix me up in no time."  
  
"You poor thing to live this long under false pretense by them. You probably don't even know what they call our kind." thought the man before answering "Of course Ranma lead the way." The man gestured when his hand.  
  
She stared at him all she could do was stare at the man. Here he was a total stranger helped him this man was a total mystery, unsure of what to make of him. Should she trust this stranger. As she contemplated this she soon came to a decision. This time she would take a chance, even though, she didn't have much of a choice. She took a long look at the piercing blue eyes, that seemed to glow, looked back at her from beneath that fedora of his. As soon as the grandfatherly smile that adorned his face appeared, she hoped that she had made the right decision by placing her trust on the man. Soon she stared walking side by side with the man as she soon asked him one of the question that needed answering. "By the way... I don't even know your name?"  
  
"My name?" A bushy eyebrow shot up in amusement as they continued to walk. With a Cheshire-cat grin he answered her question. "My name is Eric. Eric Lehnsherr."

Eric the man who I am indebted to. He was my savior from the hell that I had to live back in Nerima, and would have continued to live had he not saved me. Eric is also the leader on this hidden island which I now find myself calling it home. An island that he had helped in building with the aide from his friend at the time known as Charles Xavier. This is was to be a sanctuary to mutants. This was their dream, and the name of that dream was called "The Savage Land".

A dream that was shared by both Eric and his friend a dream to build a home to all those who had not one, a place where you would not be feared by other, and most importantly to find kinship with others on this island as well. Sadly like all dreams just as quick as they come they are just as quickly tarnished. Still to this day nobody knows what had happened to cause a rift not only in their friendship, but in their dream as well.

"As diligent to your art as ever I see." The voice of the older man carried over to the assiduous male. "Even though it is raining outside."

"Well I have to practice cause if I don't then I can get too. Umm what is that word." The youth said in english as he now came to a stop from his thoughts of what brought him here to the island and his practice.

"Lax is the word I believe you are looking for Ranma." The older man said with a smile as he raised an arm to allow the prehistoric creature to rest on his forearm. "I am also please to see that your grasp on the english language is improving as well as your vocabulary."

"What else could I do, but get better with Wanda as a teacher." Ranma said as he was now drying off the sweat with a hand towel.

"True she does push you hard doesn't she." He said as he gave another piece of food to the animal that was perched on his forearm. "You do know why she does don't you?" The master of magnetism said as his eyes locked on Ranma's.

"I figure she did that cause it was her true calling. All she needs is a whip, and she is all set." He smirked as he spoke to her father.

As he heard this all he could do was laugh as he realized that he was referring to Wanda's attire as "Scarlet Witch." "Yes that would be the case. She does tend to be quite the taskmaster, but there is something more to it then that. You see she is quite fond of you my boy." He said with his own smirk as he saw a small tint of red etched its way across the pigtailed youth.

"Um I haven't really noticed." Ranma said as he started to walk out of the room trying to also hide his blush from the older man. "I need to take a shower before dinner. Excuse me."

As he saw that Ranma was trying to make his escape. He couldn't help but sigh at this. "You know you are a poor liar Ranma." Eric thought to himself before speaking to the retreating form of Ranma. "Don't be late for dinner this time." Smiling as he remembered how hard it was to break Ranma of his eating habits.

"I won't." Ranma said with a smile before the door that he had walked through closed. Once the door closed he started his walk down the corridors. Of the base that house him and many others like him. For the first time in many years he found himself happy. He really was happy. However with that on his mind it also brought other feelings ones that he feared. He was so occupied by these thoughts that he did not noticed that the room he had entered, the custom bathroom, was not there but was replaced by what appeared to be a jungle.

"Mastermind!" Ranma shouted as the illusion began to fade back into the bathroom.

"Sorry Ranma I was trying to relax and I fell asleep." The white haired man known as Mastermind as he was about to walk out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist. Despite his current appears Mastermind is not one to be trifled with, that's if you were the enemy. With the mutant ability to enter your mind and create images that are not only illusions, but can be so real that you would lose touch with what was real, and what wasn't it makes one very powerful mutant.

"No it O.K. I just wasn't expecting that that's all." Ranma said as he took off the white sleeveless shirt that was covered with his perspiration from his practice.

"So how have you been Ranma." The white haired man said as he was now getting dressed.

"O.K. it's just I can't seem to shake off this feeling." Ranma said as he faced the now dressed older man. "It's just I still can't believe that I am this happy."

"I can understand what you are going through." The man said as he place his hand on the youth's shoulder. "But don't worry you are among friends here and here we are like a family."

"Yes I guess you are right." Ranma said with a weary smile.

"Good now hurry up and get in there you stink." Mastermind said as he playful pushed Ranma to the direction of the large tub.

"Hey!" Ranma said as he glared at the older man as he was now in the tub soaking wet.

"I will see you at dinner Ranma." Mastermind said as he made his way out of the bathroom.

Once the older man had left he continued to get undressed in the tub and proceeded to throw the wet clothes to the corner of the room. Once he was undressed in the tub he couldn't help but sigh as he felt his muscles relax as he sat there, and leaned at the edge of the tub.

"Man how I miss being able to soak in warm water, and not have to feel my body shift back to normal." Ranma thought to himself as he remembered his days changing genders all because of his curse. As he began to idly touch the back of his neck, which was covered by his untied hair, and touch the small bump that was located behind his neck. "I can never thank Eric enough for this device." Ranma though to himself as he started to wash his body. "I never even gave a thought that technology could help cure me. Hard to believe that something so small could do that." As he finished washing off he look up to the other wall and took notice of what time it was. "Oh shit I'm late!" Ranma yelled out as he got out of the tub and thus began his frantic struggle to get dressed with his clean clothes.

----- Dinning Room -----

"Come on cocker. I am telling you there's no way Ranma will be here on time." The green skinned male known as Toad said as he was talking to the male next to him.

"O.K. then you will accepted the bet then?" The ponytail wearing male said with a sly smile.

"Your on." Toad said to the older male.

"On what?" The voice of the speed demon known as Quicksilver came to them from across the table. As he now occupied the chair the was empty only seconds before.

"Just a little bet with "Double M" here. He thinks that Ranma isn't going to be late as usual." Toad stated as noticed that the Blob entered the dinning room.

"Really?" Pietro said as he thought it was odd that Mastermind would make such an odd bet. Knowing full well that Ranma had always been late to dinner except when Ranma decided to cook. Today was not one of those days. "Come to think of it whose turn is it?" He thought to himself, and would have thought more on it had not the doors opened once again to reveal to people. And everyone was in awe at who one of them was.

"I am amazed that you are here on time for a change Ranma." The older male said in a playful tone.

"Me too Eric. I mean Magneto." Corrected Ranma remembering to use his mutant name when in the presence of everyone. "The clock in the bathroom was moved thirty minutes ahead." Ranma said with a smile at Eric, but glared at the white haired man across the table as he took his seat next to Pietro. Who was still with his mouth gapping. "You know you might want to close your mouth now, before you start to drool or even worst a fly might go in." Ranma couldn't help but say.

"Huh?" Pietro said as he was brought out of his daze. "Sorry Ranma it's just that it was really hard not to be in a state of awe that you are here on time for as a change."

"Am I really that bad now?" Ranma said as he meekly smiled while scratching the back of his head. And couldn't help, but form a sweat drop at their collective confirmation of yes.

"Oh bollocks Ranma you just cost me my meal Ranma." Toad said as he slumped in his chair.

"I'm sorry Toad." He said as he felt bad that he had caused Toad to lose his meal.

"Naw don't worry about it mate I'll get back at "Double M" for this."

"Toad I do hope I don't need to remind you again about holding that wicked tongue of yours at the dinner table?" The master of magnetism said as he sat at the head of the table. Then he continued to talk once he noticed that Toad would cease his speech before he used any of his colorful language. "Now then I do hope that the meal is ready, but where's Scarlet Witch." He asked as he noticed that she was not present.

"Sorry for taking so long I was trying out some dishes I hope you all will like." The auburn daughter of Magneto said as she entered push the cart that was carrying the meals. Also missing the distance look on everyone's face as she started to serve everyone's meal starting with her father.

"Hey "SW" you can give my meal to "Double M" he won." Toad began to say.

"Oh no Toad I insist you must eat your meal. I would hate to deprive you out of enjoying your dinner all because of some silly bet." Mastermind interrupting Toad as he was now served his meal.

"Wow that's very kind of you Mastermind. I guess I misjudged your character." Wanda said as she served Toad his meal.

"Here you go Blob and don't worry I made enough for so you can have seconds." She said as she passed his large form.

"Gee Scarlet Witch you shouldn't have." He muttered as he looked at the plate that was before him.

"Here you go Ranma." She said as a small tint crossed her cheeks as she placed the plate of food on the table.

"Thank you Wanda." Ranma said forgetting to call her by her mutant name as he looked at the meal in front of him.

"And here you go Brother." She said as she served him his meal. Once that was done she took her seat by her father and brother with her meal in front of her. Then started to grab her knife and fork and started to cut her meal, and was about to peat the food on the fork when she took notice of everyone else. "Aren't any of you going to start eating?" She asked as he saw that she was the only she had started.

"Perhaps you should tell us what this meal is you did cook it." Her father said as he was thankful that his helmet covered most of his face.

"Oh is nothing to fancy it's just meatloaf." She said with a smile. "So come on eat up everyone."

"Maybe we should say grace." The brother known as the speed demon quickly said.

"Grace but we never say grace brother you know that."

"Well then lets just say something that we are grateful for." Suggested just as quickly which everyone else just as quickly agreed to. "How about you say it Ranma."

"Umm O.K.. I am." Ranma started as he was trying to think some something but his mind was on the meatloaf so much that the words just slipped out. "I'm grateful that I got the smallest slice of meatloaf." That was when he realize what he had said and it was to late. He soon started to sweat when there was a dark red glow coming from the woman that was one person away from him.

"RANMA!!" She yelled as she started to chase after him as he ran out of the dinning room with the enraged daughter of Magneto not far behind him firing at him with her hex-bolts.


	2. Default Chapter 2

---- JFK International ----  
  
"So tell me Ranma what did you do this time." The man with black hair, which was covered by a beanie, and was dressed in a flannel shirt with denim pants. Which was covered by a brown worn in coat that covered his shirt.  
  
"Now come on why does it have to be my fault?" Ranma asked as he walked next the man that he had accompanied.  
  
"So it wasn't?" The man said in a tone that sound interested as well as shock that his assumption was wrong.  
  
"No it was. It's just starting to tick me off that you know me so well." Ranma said in a joking tone as he and the other man soon shared a laugh.  
  
"Oh man you are something Ranma." The man said as he started to walk a little closer to his pigtailed companion. "So what did you do." The man asked again as he soon put Ranma in a headlock. "Come on Ranma tell."  
  
"O.K. O.K. just let go already." Ranma said as he was soon released from the older man grasp.  
  
"Well?" The man that had just released him sounded inpatient.  
  
"I kind of pissed off Wanda." Ranma said meekly.  
  
"How." The holder man said in a the same tone.  
  
"I insulted her cooking so she started to attack me with her hex- bolts, and well lets just say that Eric was not to happy when he saw the mess that we had caused." Ranma said as he look back at the man that always looked intimating. Soon started to look like he was trembling but then busted up laughing.  
  
"Man Ranma you need to learn to keep your mouth shut sometimes." The man said as they both continued their walk. "I mean come on you said that you have had worst then what you have seen Wanda make right?"  
  
"Yes I have. It doesn't mean I what to continue to eat bad food Logan." Ranma said to the goatee wearing Canuck.  
  
"Ranma you should be thanking the gods that you know me." Logan said as he put his arm around the shoulders of Ranma.  
  
"Why?" He replied as one of his eyebrows rose upwards.  
  
"I tell why. Your what twenty-one, twenty-two right.?" Logan asked. Then continued on when he received a nod of yes. "Well I will teach you how to be a man."  
  
"Teach me?" Replied Ranma in a tone that only matched his confusion.  
  
"You see Ranma there are three things that every man needs. Only some are too chicken to admit it." Logan said with a cocky smile.  
  
"And they are?" Ranma asked hoping he wouldn't regret asking.  
  
"Simple, but first you need to something before you get what every man needs, and that is money. Once you got that you have it made."  
  
"Really? Ranma asked still skeptical.  
  
"Its the truth every man needs to have money. Once you got that then you can the Beer to go out drinking, then the cigarette or cigars to smoke, and then you can get the woman to do what they were made to do."  
  
"Which is?" Ranma asked knowing full well what Logan's reply would be.  
  
"Fuck them that's what. I mean come on they are making viagra for women. Please that has been around for ages it's called money." Logan said with disgust as he and Ranma both picked up their own luggage which was more like packs.  
  
"I don't know Logan maybe you got your... priorities wrong." Ranma stated to the man who just smirked right back at him. "I that is a rather crude way to think."  
  
"Look Ranma I maybe crude about this, but I have yet to find a woman that could prove me wrong." Logan said as they both walked preparing to leave the airport.  
  
"Yeah whatever so anyway who are we suppose to look for?" Ranma said as they both were walking through the crowded area.  
  
"Don't know just look for someone with a sign that says John Doe, and your name on it." Logan said as they continued to their walk. "Look over there Ranma." Logan made a head gesture towards the area where a blonde teen was standing with a sign the had "Mr. John Doe and Ranma" on it.  
  
"I thought you said it would say John Doe, and your name on it." Ranma said with a small smirk.  
  
"Oh come on and don't start right now Ranma." Logan said as they made their way to the blonde teen.  
  
"I can't believe you both passed the through the airport security." The blonde teen said as he greeted the two. "And your Ranma right I can't believe I finally get to meet you. The mutant that isn't a mutant."  
  
"Yeah well not even Eric can figure out why the my mutant genes seem to be dormant, but they are there." Ranma said as he stood next to the blonde mutant both of them noticing that Wolverine had continued walking pass them.  
  
"Looks like magneto was right in telling us that he works alone, also got to make sure Ranma doesn't know the true reason for Wolverines visit here." the blonde thought to himself. "Anyway Ranma I will be taking you to the apartments where Magneto told us to get you. it is only a few doors down where the rest on us live."  
  
"Thanks but tell you what. How about you keep it." Ranma said as he motioned the blonde boy to walk with him.  
  
"What do you mean Mag..."  
  
"Look I know what he did and told you, but I won't be needing it even he knows that. Besides I love to city hop when I am away from the Savage Land." Ranma said as they both walked out of the airport.  
  
"Wow so you must travel alot." The boy stated.  
  
"Not really only when thing get real bad like they did the other day." Ranma said as they stopped to let the car pass in front of them. "Which he was right. It does happen alot." Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"O.K. then thanks for the new room Ranma." The boy said hope it would be all right, and that he wouldn't feel the master of magnetism's fury.  
  
"Hey lighten up Eric won't get mad trust O.K." Ranma said with a smile.  
  
"O.K. if you say so. Well let's get to the truck." The boy said noticing that Logan was already there putting his pack in the back. "Man how did you know that was my truck?"  
  
"Simple blondie I could smell you sent on it. I got a very keen noise." Logan said, with a smirk, as he sniffed to better emphasize his statement. However his smirk soon faded when he yelled out to the two other mutants. "Get out of here! NOW!"  
  
However his warning was only seconds too late. The small area of the parking lot was destroyed. He was destroyed by the shower of bullets as they rained down on the three. Who wear torn apart by the speeding bullets that were coming from the roof of the airport.  
  
"Hold your fire men. Beta team this is Alpha Team the target has been neutralize. Go down there and seize him." The voice said over the radio. As he watched as the team known as Beta swarmed to where the three bodies lied. "O.K. lets pack it up and move out." The leader said as everyone on the roof started to move as ordered.  
  
"Alpha Team Leader Wraith this Beta Team Leader David."  
  
"Yeah what is it." Wraith said as he and the rest of the team were leaving the roof.  
  
"Sir one of the others mutants here is still alive."  
  
"So what kill the damn mutie already." Wraith said with irritation as he heard this.  
  
"I normally would have done so sir but it appears that this mutant has the same abilities as Wolverine here."  
  
"Really now that is interesting." Wraith thought as he heard this. "O.K. we are taking him to so load him up in the truck with Wolverine, there is more then enough room in the truck for both of them to fit." Wraith said with a sinister smile while he thought. "Looks like we will be getting a new toy to play with."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
---- Xavier Institute ----  
  
"Professor X to all students. I am sorry to be interrupting all of you, but your presence is needed at the schools viewing room." The mentor of his students said using his mutant power to contact them.  
  
"What seems to be the problem Professor? You don't think Magneto has found where we are?" Asked the tall Russian known as Colossus as he was accompanied by the long white haired woman known as Storm. While the other as well.  
  
"That would not be the case for me summoning all of you. You see I had just located two mutants that are right now as we speak being transported by the authorities by military convoy." Xavier stated to all of them as the image of the convoy was shown. This military convoy consisted of bikes, hummers, and one semi-truck. "The two mutants that them have are located here in the semi-truck. I would like for all of you to go intercept and bring both of them back for their own safety."  
  
"Well it seems simple enough." The equally tall leader of the group stated. "So do you have any idea who we are going to save?" Asked while he was wiping the sweat from his face from the practice he had with the youngest of the group. The teen known as Bobby Drake also now known as Iceman.  
  
"Yes I have an idea who but both of them are proving to be rather hard to read." The Professor said a he wheeled himself to computer and started to type. "The first one is the mutant known as Wolverine I believe." This was receive by the group with a mix of feeling. The two oldest students of his school Jean Grey with the code name of Marvel Girl, was equally shocked as Scott Summers, the leader known as Cyclops. While the others were left wondering who this Wolverine person was to shock the two.  
  
"O.K. enough of this. Why not tell the rest of us so we can all piss out pants as well." The white haired woman known as Ororo Munroe with the code name Storm said feeling just as left out as the rest.  
  
"That is just it Storm. Wolverine is a very hard person to find. He is rumored to be nothing more then just that a rumor." Professor said as the image of a man was shown. The man was wearing tattered remains of military gear. "This is the only known image ever captured of Wolverine it was taken during the Gulf War when mutants were exploited, and sent on suicide missions. Since then it appears that he has been giving his services to those who need help with their problems."  
  
"Problems? What kind of problems?" The youthful voice of Iceman asked.  
  
"Wolverine is a "Solider of Fortune" Iceman. That is all you need to know right now." Professor X stated to the young mutant. "And this is the other mutant." He said as he once again typed on the computer. Soon the image was replaced by that of an image that appeared to be a School ID "This is Saotome, Ranma. This is another hard person to describe. You see five years ago when I first tested Cerebro. He was one of the first I had found Ranma, but just as I had found him he had seemingly vanished. However since then there had been strange occurrences since his disappearance."  
  
"What do you mean Professor?" Jean Grey asked as she was sure everyone else was just as curious about that.  
  
"For the lack of time I will state the one that occurred here." The image of a large home was shown. "This is a local British orphanage. It was on the brink of being torn down due to insufficient funds. However one of the children started to report that a shadow was coming by and was leaving various amounts of money." The picture again change to show a blurry image in a picture. "This was taken by one of the children there the newspaper tried to make the image more clearer they could. However we can make clearer and you can see the elusive shadow was none other then Ranma that saved that orphanage. This is just one of many that he was involved in." Xavier said as the image was now showing the image of Ranma dressed in black pants and an Asian styled purple shirt while holding a large pack.  
  
"All right everyone lets head on out." Scott said, once the professor gave him the O.K., as everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Not you Iceman." Professor said interrupting the group as they made there leave.  
  
"Wh..What?" Iceman said shocked that the Professor was stopping him.  
  
"This is going to be a very dangerous mission. I can not let you go out on it just yet."  
  
"But Professor everyone helped save me from that sentinel when it attacked, and tried to kill me. It's only fair that I get to be there to help save Wolverine, and Ranma." Iceman said in a firm voice to the man know as Xavier.  
  
"Very well you may go but be very careful." Professor said as he watched Iceman nodded and gave his thanks to him. "Good he is learning and adapting very well to the team." He thought to himself as he smiled. 


	3. Default Chapter 3

"What the fuck just happened and where the hell am I for that matter." This was one of the first thoughts that came to his mind.

"Good to see your awake Wolverine." The voice of the man echoed in the moving semi-truck.

"Wraith!" Logan said with a voice that was filled with hatred.

"Nice to see you too soldier." The man dress in military gear said with a sneer. "Tell you what how about an old fashion welcome back to Weapon X it will be just like the old days. Eh Wolverine" The man said as he grabbed one of the firearms. Then proceeded to load it with the magazine, and then unloaded on the Wolverine. Who was behind the bars that caged him.

"You fuckin' son of bitch!" Logan yelled releasing his claws out while ignoring the pain he was feeling as the bullets pierce his flesh. Then proceed to run and made a swipe at the bars of the cage.

"Whoa easy tiger." The man known as Wraith said as he chuckled at the attempt of escape that Wolverine had tried. "What's the matter Wolverine couldn't cut them huh." The man smirked as he saw the irritation the crossed the caged mutant. "Well I will tell you what the reason is it's because these bars are made of the same metal as your bones and claws are lined with."

"You know what the fun part about Wolverine is boys." Wraith said to the three man that were behind him.

"What 's that sir." One of Wraith's men asked.

"That healing factor of his. You can do almost anything to this mutie and by morning he would be ready for the next mission. You can imagine all the fun we had. Of course that was before you escaped Wolverine. Since then it's been rather boring but that is all going to change." He smirked even more at the face that Logan made. "Especially now that we got two toys to play with now." Wraith said as he point to the nearly healed Ranma.

"Heh heh you were always a dumb fuck Wraith." Logan chuckled as he saw Ranma's bloody form with the tattered remains of clothes.

"Oh is that right." Wraith said with a smug expression

"Yeah you see that kid over their." The caged Logan said while making a head gesture to the direction were Ranma laid. "If I don't kill you I know his friends will." Logan said as his hatred for the man grew even more.

"Like I should care who this muties friends are." Wraith said with the same smug expression on his face.

"You should Wraith. You should be pissing in your pants if I was you, you see one of his friends is Magneto." Logan smiled as he saw Wraith's face nearly went colorless at the mention of the known mutant terrorist. Logan would have said more but his speech was cut off when the semi was tossed to it's side with great force.

"What the hell is going on." Wraith yelled as he was trying to stand, as was the rest of his men. However their attention was soon diverted to the end off the semi. As its' doors were ripped right of its hinges. That soon revealed a tall muscled toned man that looked like he was made out of steel. Who was also accompanied by a large with glasses man as well.

"Open fire!" The man in charge yelled out. Which they followed and started to unload on the two hulking forms, but were soon found themselves sailing out off the truck, as was Wraith, by the tall steel man. While the other man dodge the rain of bullets and also helped in throwing the soldiers out of the semi.

"You know what I hate the most Beast?" The organic metal covered Russian said to the slightly shorter one.

"What's that Colossus?" Beast said as he finished throwing out the last solider from the semi.

"The way Cyclops so casually gives everyone orders like he's the leader." He said as they were now standing in front of the bars that caged the two who they had can to rescue.

"Will you two stop pussyfooting around and grab the commanding officer!" The enraged Canadian yelled out. "That fat tub of slime is the only one who knows the ten digit code!"

"Calm yourself Wolverine. I will have you out of there in a few. Bending steel bars like these was always child's play." Colossus said as he grasped the metal bars in his hands and started to pull.

"Well that's good for you having a hobby and all, but these bars aren't fuckin' steel! You fuckin' moron!" Yelled out at the embarrassed Russian who couldn't even budge the metal bars.

While this was going on the inside of the toppled semi. Outside was a very hectic. The soldiers you had recovered from being thrown out had now joined the rest of the others. Who was combating the what one would think was a equally matched number of men, but that was not the case. The large group of soldiers, that had taken cover behind the hummers, weren't faring well from the assault that they were getting from four people. That consisted of an equal ratio of males and females.

"God damn it!" One of the soldiers yelled out as he and two others started to reload their firearms. "Where the fuck is Colonel Wraith!"

"Over there sir." The soldier next to him stated to the higher up as he pointed to the hummer that Wraith and another soldier had entered.

"That fuckin' asshole. All right boy let get the hell out of here!" Yelled out as they all took the command and started their retreat.

"Man that was easy." The bandanna clad Iceman said with pride.

"Good work everyone there were no causalities at all." Cyclops Stated as they all watched the retreating forms of the soldiers they had just fought moments ago.

"Cyclops I got same bad news to tell you." The short red haired mutant said.

"What is it?" he asked in a worried tone while the other two also looked just as worried. When the answer to his question speed by them. Narrowly missing the two who stood underneath the bike as it sailed over them.

"Wow he's pretty good with that bike." Storm commented as Wolverine traveled down the same direction that Wraith had taken.

"Don't just stand there do after him." The short haired man barked out to the ones who stood behind him, which happened to be Beast, Marvel Girl, and Colossus, who had the bloody form of Ranma, and the placed him on the snow covered land. Who all had on looks of irritation from being yelled at from their self-appointed leader as they left the group in their pursuit of Wolverine.

"Iceman help me get Ranma onto the Blackbird." Scott said as he started to lift Ranma's unconscious form. With a quick nod Iceman helped moved Ranma to the Blackbird. The aircraft that they had used to intercept the military convoy at Syracuse, New York. wile they were on route to their base located somewhere in Canada. "Storm get it started so we can pick up the others when they get Wolverine." Cyclops said as the two males moved the unconscious third male that was present.

"Right." Storm said quickly as she move on ahead and ran towards the Blackbird.

"Hey Cyclops something has been bugging me since we left on this mission." Iceman said as they started to walk.

"What is it?" The tall male said to the shorter one of the two as the started to walk in the large aircraft.

"It just Wolverine is some kind of assassin right?" Iceman asked with his voice filled with worry as well as equal amount of confusion.

"Yes that is right." He said as they placed Ranma on the emergency medical table, and then proceeded to strap him in.

"Well what is someone like Ranma doing with someone like Wolverine. I don't picture assassins doing what Ranma does. You know helping out other people and all." Bobby commented as the started to walk to cockpit of the aircraft.

"O.K. take us up." Scott said as they entered and took their seats. "You that is a very good question." Scott said as he looked at Iceman.

"What is?" Storm asked as she started to make preparations for liftoff.

"What is Ranma doing with Wolverine." Cyclops stated to the white haired women.

"Well maybe the Professor knows." She said unsure whether she was stating it or asking a question.

"Marvel Girl to Cyclops." Everyone heard as the voice of Jean Grey sound through communications link stopping this conversation from going any further.

"Yes this is Cyclops Marvel Girl tell me you got good new this time."

"Yeah well we do we got Wolverine, and he is out cold. So use the locator on my com-link to find us before anyone calls 1-888-Sentinel on us." She said as she stop talking and leaving the tracer so they all could leave before the authorities arrived.

---- Xavier Institute ----

"Amazing simply amazing." Henry McCoy said as he followed by two others left the school's personal O.R.

"Is Ranma going to be all right?" The shortest of the group said as they had waited outside for the other three's return.

"Ranma will be fine Bobby." The man in the wheel chair stated as he motioned everyone to enter the other room.

"Really?!" Bobby said as he and the other walked into the room. This room had a large window that showed Ranma as he laid there on the table oblivious to his surroundings.

"Yes Bobby he is as of now out of any immediate danger. Now I would like to show all of you some that is very interesting to say the least. Jean if you will the lights." The Professor said as he moved to the side of the desk and pushed a button which soon was followed by a large TV screen appearing. "Now this is the normal human gene." He said as a computer composite image appeared. "And here is the mutant gene structure. This how it is for everyone that is a mutant. However take a good look a these." The same image came again only in look more complex then that of the mutant on.

"Wow Professor that is real interesting. How about telling us again so everyone can understand." Storm said showing her confusion just like the rest.

"Jean." The mentor of everyone present said as he turned around to face them. "That last gene structure was Ranma's. It is incredibly complex. Not only does he somehow have the human gene structure. He also has the mutant gene structure as well. What is even more surprising is it would appear that the mutant gene is dormant as well."

"So then you saying he isn't a mutant?" Cyclops asked as even he was shocked by this.

"That is just it he is somehow both human and a mutant as well." Professor Xavier said to the group.

"How is that even possible when we picked up Ranma he looked just as bad as Wolverine. It was obvious that he had received the same amount of punishment form those soldiers." The Russian asked as he remembered what kind of state Ranma was in. "You three had to even remove some bullets that were still lodged in me."

Yes that is true. However the fact still remains that Ranma mutant gene we not the cause of it. Up to now all the damage he has sustained, at the hand of the soldiers, has been healed all on his own." The professor stated to all of them. "Now it is best that we all get some well needed sleep cause our two guest will not be waking up anytime soon." As everyone nodded and started to make their leave to their respective room.

note: The timeline is ultimate x-men and ranma 1/2. 


	4. Default Chapter 4

"I still can't get over that these clothes are suppose to hide our mutant genes from those sentinels." The young boy said before taking a bite out of his chili dog. As the other two who just got theirs started two walk with him down the street.

"Well the Professor doesn't seem like the kind of guy to joke around Bobby." The long white ponytailed woman said as they walked.

"But doesn't it bug you. I mean just cause we have the genes. We are now considered a threat, like we are some terrorist or something." Bobby said as he stopped eating and soon found himself lost on how he should feel about it.

"Well." Was all the Russian could say when he and the other soon notice a large red laser beam on him as well as the others. Which they all looked up to the sky, and found the source of the red beam. There in the sky was sentinels hovering in place as the beam it had emitted was on the three, and then they were of flying again searching out for anyone with the mutant gene in them.

"I guess that proves that these clothes really do work." Bobby commented as he threw the wrapper to his chili dog into the trash.

"Yes that it does so you were saying?" Storm said as she looked at the tall male indicating for him to continue where he had left off.

"Sorry I forgot what I was going to say." The short haired man said before he took his last bite as he finish his as well.

"O.K. well lets head on back to school." Storm said with a sigh.

"What the matter you don't like the school or something?" Bobby asked as he caught the slightly depressed look on her face.

"It's not that I don't like the school Bobby. It's I hate the feeling I get when I am there for a long time." She said before taking a sip from her drink.

"What feeling is that?" He asked wondering what she was talking about.

"I feel like I'm caged up at that school. I mean it I just hate staying at a place and get that feeling it's too uncomfortable. I am sure you can relate with me Colossus." Storm said as she threw the wrapper and empty up away, and then began their walk down the street with the two males.

"Yes I can relate Storm, but the school does grow on you after awhile." He commented "Besides it's the people that make the school, and we have some very good people there with us."

"Yeah that is true. Though it is hard to believe that we can coexist given our some of our background, and much less work as a team for that matter." Storm commented to the tallest of the three.

"I don't know, I think that our backgrounds only strengthen our unity to one another." The tall Russian said as they all started to descend done the stairs of the subway. "Just look at how we all were before we joined Xavier's School. We were all alone, and personally I think I like being with the group than being alone right now."

"Yeah Peter is right. I personally feel great being with everyone at the school." Bobby said as they continued to walk. "By the way won't anyone tell me what happen with Ranma and Cyclops? I see Scott always eyeing Ranma as if he was up to something."

"Well I guess I will have to tell you." She said as the all took their seats on their only means transportation.

"Storm." The tall Russian said with a tone of worry.

"Look he has a right to know the truth, and it certainly is allot better then being left in the dark right?" Storm said as she moved closer to tell him what happened.

"Even the Professor said that it may change his perception of Ranma." Colossus said in a firm tone trying to get Storm to stop.

"Well that is Bobby's prerogative." Storm said as she began to inform what had happened to cause such friction between the two. With that being said Colossus said nothing while Storm continued her talk with Bobby, while he sat there and remembered what had occurred.

---- 1 weak ago ----

"I am very please to finally meet you in person Ranma." The man in the wheel chair said as he addressed the man that just recently woke up.

"Well I am glad that your happy, and all but you mind telling me what happened? Also who are you, and how the hell did I know how to get here for that matter?" Ranma said as he looked around the room that was slightly furnished with a desk, a few chairs, and tables.

"My name is Charles Xavier, and this is the library of my school Ranma. Please have a seat." Charles said as he gestured to one of the chair in front of the deck. "Now as to your first question of how did you know to come, you I am a mutant much like you are. My mutation made me telepathic. And as you can see by my age I have had a great deal of time to expand on it, so me giving you the information on how to get here using my powers was in fact fairly easy."

"Wow I guess your probably the best telepath in the world now, and a compass too." Ranma commented which he and Xavier shared a laugh at his comment.

"I wouldn't say that. I am very much a student here as well. And it was these very same students that saved you from a group that is known in a few circles for exploiting mutants for their own personal gain." Charles said with a smile finding that some of student had just finished their practice, and used his powers to summon his students to the library.

"So this is a library. Well where are all the book?" Ranma asked as he took his seat while causally looking at the bare walls of the library that looked alot like one big computer.

"Well this is a rather special library. You see in this room I can use Cerebro to read minds of my favorite authors due to the fact that I tend to read so fast that my body cannot keep up, but I can also find other mutants with it." He said with a smile as a knock was heard from the only doors to enter the room. "Come in." He stated as the doors opened to reveal a large group entering the room.

While in turn caused Ranma to stand from his seat a look a the group that had entered. They all had on them the same type of clothes with the same colors that consisted of black and yellow. However each person despite the fact that their clothes being that of a uniform each one was different.

The two males of the group were tall, short haired, and also showed that they didn't lack in physical training, but it showed who did it more frequently. While the male had on a strange object covering his eyes.

The same could be said for the females that had entered the room. They both pretty much matched in height and had the same forms that one would have having regular physical training. However one thought came to Ranma very quickly and that thought was the simple fact that the two females were very good looking. As his eyes moved from the white haired beauty to the short red haired one.

"You called us Professor." The tall man with the strange device on his face that covered his eyes asked.

"Yes I want to introduce you all to one of the two mutants that we had saved. Everyone this is as you all very well know is Ranma." Charles said as he watched as everyone looked at the now conscious young Ranma.

"Ranma these are four of the students that helped in rescuing you. They are Peter Rasputin, Scott Summers ,Ororo Munroe, and Jean Grey." The mentor of the X-men said as each gave Ranma an indication that to who's name belong to who. That was when one of Ranma's eye brows started to rise up slightly.

"Scott Summers, and Jean Grey." Ranma thought to himself as he turned to face the professor. "So you are the Charles that Eric has told me so much about." Ranma said as he turned to face the former friend of the mutant known to the world as Magneto.

(sigh) "I see now. This does explain how I had trouble finding you. So how are the Peitro and Wanda these days?" Charles said as he looked at Ranma straight in the eyes while ignoring the looks the others in the room had.

"They are both fine when I had left well Peitro anyway. Wanda was still venting when I made a comment about her cooking. But I can tell as much as you want to know how well the two are that is not why I am here is it." Ranma said as he looked right into the eyes of the man who was seated in a wheelchair.

"Yes that is true. I was hoping to have you help us in our efforts..." Charles said but was soon interrupted by the self-appointed leader of the X-men.

"Professor you can't be serious how can we trust him when he has been with Magneto, and The Brotherhood for who knows how long." Scott already stating his distrust for Ranma who they had saved hours ago.


	5. Default Chapter 5

---- Present Time ----

"Wow I can't believe someone like Ranma was with the Brotherhood." Bobby thought to himself as they entered the school's grounds. "I mean here I was thinking that all the Brotherhood are the bad guys. But now I don't know. Ranma has been here for about a week, and he has been anything but that. And what about Logan. Ranma and him act like they have been friends for awhile, and if that is true does he know about Ranma and the Brotherhood? " Bobby continued to think as he and the others continued there walk in silence to the mansion doors, a silence that came after his talk with Storm. However that silence would soon end.

"Man I'm glad you guys came home." The voice of the person who was on their minds said as they all entered the mansion. "Cause I got a surprise for everyone. Follow me."

"A surprise Ranma?" Storm asked as she closed the doors.

"Believe me you will like it I just hope you guy have room for it though." Ranma said as he left the down the hall to the dinning room.

"A surprise is it safe?" Bobby said in a hush tone.

"Bobby!" Colossus and Storm said as they all proceeded to walk to the dinning room.

"Bobby don't start treating Ranma different just cause you now know the truth. He is still the same Ranma that we all know." Storm said before they entered the dinning room.

And what they found there was amazing. The dinning room was filled with food that looked like the kind of food you would get a five star restaurant. The food that was there was so delicious that all their mouths started to water at the sight of it.

"Well I knew you guys were going out for the afternoon so I decide to make dinner for tonight. I just hope you guy are not too full though." Ranma said sheepishly while scratching the back of head.

"You made this?" Bobby said in awe as he sat is his chair.

"Yeah well every now and then when I get the urge to cook. So I do and today was that day." Ranma said with a shrug.

"Well if it is as good as it looks I will make room." Ororo said as she took her seat at the table.

"But Storm didn't you have two hot dogs with everything a few hours ago." Peter said with a small smirk.

"Oh hush Peter. If we get to eat this only every now and then I will make room." Storm snapped back.

"O.K. O.K." Peter said defensively as he too took a seat at the table.

"Hey where is everyone?" Bobby asked.

"We are right here. Bobby." The Professor said with a smile as he and the others entered the dinning room. "I must say this is indeed quite a feast." He said as he took his place at the head of the table.

"Yeah so who ordered out?" Scott said as he sat down on his chair.

"Nobody did. I cooked it." Ranma said as he entered with the rest of the food. Which was balanced on each other with only a pair of chop stick. The they were all place, well more like tossed to there perspective owners. One would think a mess was made but that was not the case. They all landed on the table neatly without a single piece lost.

"Jean?" Hank asked as from his seat next to Storm.

"No." Jean replied.

"Sorry that was me too. You see before I left Japan I hand worked at a restaurant whose main attraction was that acrobatic skills in serving the food." Ranma said as he finally took his seat.

"Well that must be as sight." Hank commented.

"Yeah but enough of that lets eat before it get cold." Ranma said with a smile as he and everyone else started to eat. Well all most everyone that is. One person didn't even touch their food. And this did not go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong Scott?" Professor said as he stopped from eating his meal.

"I just can't help but wonder what brought all this on." He said as he looked at his mentor. "This is just too convenient if you ask me."

"Why don't you just ask me if I poison the food why don't you!" Ranma said standing up and slamming his hand on the table. Which cause everyone to stop as well by the out burst.

"Well I am not the one who was living with the Brotherhood for God knows how long!" Scott yelled back.

"You know something 'One-eye' you have been hounding since day one. I have put up with this shit from you for a long time now. But you know what I have had it! You are the one of worst kind of person I have ever met. Just cause I have friends in the Brotherhood back in the Savage Land I am black balled. Well guess what if staying here means I have to give up my friends well FUCK YOU SCOTT! I have had enough of this shit.!" Ranma said as he started to storm out of the dinning room passing Scott in the process.

"That was uncalled for Scott. Ranma has not shown any signs of having any ill intentions in mind." Professor X said as he looked at Scott. "There was no need for such an outburst."

"Professor I don't know why you can trust someone like Ranma, or even Wolverine for that matter." Scott said still standing in front of his seat.

"Why you still hesitant about placing your trust in someone who use to give his loyalty to who ever help line their pockets." Logan said as he walked to the seat that had originally been Ranma's, with plate in hand. Then proceeded to move the food that was on Ranma's plate to his, and would have continued had the looks that he was getting from the others stopped him. "What?"

"Why are you doing that?" Bobby asked as he looked at Logan moved Ranma's food to his own.

"Oh come on you have just tasted Ranma's cooking, and you have to ask me why?" Logan retorted as he finished moving the food and then took a quick glance towards the window. "By the way Scott that car of yours is nice I just hope your not to attached to it though."

"What the hell does that mean Logan?" Scott asked as he looked at Wolverine. The mutant with the name that best described him, but can also be taken as a warning.

"Well because there it goes right now." Logan said with a smile while pointing out at the window. And sure enough Scott's car was indeed passing the window. Only there was one problem Scott was not at the wheel.

"MY CAR!" Scott yelled out as he saw it leave the down the drive way.

(Heh heh) "You really fuck up now Scott, but don't worry I sure you'll get it back in one piece. " Logan said jokingly as he finished the food on his plate. "So Hank you told me earlier that you wanted me to test something for you?"

"Um.. Yes I did I have been working on the simulator that can help us train and even improve our abilities. I just needed to get some data on so that I came start to create an even more elaborate one." Hank said as he had now turned from the window to face Logan.

"Well then lest get this test out of the way." Logan said as he started to walk out of the dinning room.

"Maybe you should wait awhile Logan you did just ate." Hank said as he started to get up from his seat.

"You worry to much Hank. I have had to fight while on a full stomach several time. So this test of yours will be a piece of cake. Just give me a few minutes to get that uniform on." Logan said as he stopped from walking out of the dinning room. "By the way Scott whether you or anyone else here believes me. I did not know that Ranma was apart of the Brotherhood, but I now for a fact that Ranma doesn't have what it takes to kill anyone at this time."

"At this time Logan?" Scott said as he looked at Wolverine in the eyes.

"Everyone can kill it just a matter of finding the right buttons to push." Wolverine said cryptically as he walked out of the room. "Besides nowadays Ranma likes to get even instead told me he learned that from someone called Nabiki I think.

"Professor do you think we should go out and search for Ranma?" Jean asked.

"No Jean I feel Ranma just needs some time alone right now to cool off from all this." Professor said as he started to leave the dinning room. "Hank you don't mind if I see how Logan fairs against the simulator do you."

"No no If anyone wishes to please come to the subbasement right now." Hank said as he left to the subbasement.

"Well everyone you all heard Hank those of you wishes to see Logan's are welcomed to come." Professor Xavier said as started to leave.

"You mean we don't have to?" Bobby said with some hope in his voice.

"No Bobby all of today's lessons for everyone is finished you and everyone else can do as you please." Charles smiled as he left.

"Oh man I am out of here TV here I come!" Bobby exclaimed as he started to run out the room.

"OH no you don't Bobby!" Storm said as she left right after him. Peter followed the two not far behind while leaving Jean and Scott in the dinning room.

"Um.. so Jean." Scott started.

"I am going to see how Logan is handling Hank's simulation." Jean stated and not hiding her current anger towards Scott for his outburst during dinner. Also ignored Scott's darkened expression at her mentioning Logan's name.

----- Elsewhere -----

"No you can't be serious!" Yelled out a frustrated brown haired woman.

"I am sorry Miss., but due to the fact that you were late the car that was reserved for you has now been given to someone else." The lady behind the counter said as she addressed the young women in front of her.

"No no that's O.K." The brown haired woman said as she sighed and left the to the lobby.

"Um excuse me."

"Look buddy I am not in the mood right now to be hit on." She said as her was now locked on the blue eyes of a man dress in a red Chinese silk shirt with black pants.

(Heh heh)"Not that I thought hadn't cross my mine but I could help but hear that you needed a car right now." Ranma said with a smile.

"Oh I bet you are going to give me a ride well." The brown haired woman started.

"No on the contrary you can have my car." Ranma interrupted while handing her the keys and the pink slip.

"Wh ..what ?!" The brown haired woman stuttered.

"Take it yours I was planning to leave the states for awhile after the plane stops at DC. So you can have it trust me this car is for you it's the red convertible." Ranma said as he turned and started to leave. "Oh by the way you really should consider not dying your hair you should be proud with whatever color you got."

"Wa... wait." The brown haired woman said. "Oh just great with my luck just watch it's probably a heep." She said not realizing how wrong she was before she sighed. "Hey wait a minute how did he know I colored my hair brown?!"


	6. Default Chapter 6

"This simulator of yours is pretty convincing, Beast." Logan said as he started to towel off from testing out Beast's simulator. "Say you got any simulations over-18?"

(Heh heh) "Consider yourself at the top of the list for the Britney and Christina sims." Beast said with a smile as he continued to finish processing the data that he had collected on Wolverine.

"That would be great." Wolverine chuckled as he took a seat on one of the chairs. "Say how come I didn't see one of Ranma in there?"

"Well the reason for that is because I never got the chance to recorded any data on Ranma to create a program on him." Beast said as he turned to face Logan.

"I must say you did finish the program nicely Wolverine, but wasn't it a bit excessive?" Asked Professor from the other side of the room.

"Well Hank's program did say to immobilize the x-men sims. Well they can't get any more immobilize then making them six feet under." Wolverine said jokingly.

"Well I hope you don't pull stuff like that when we are on missions Wolverine." Scott said as he stood next to the wheelchair bound professor.

"You just saying that cause you know of my reputation 'One-Eye'." Wolverine retorted with a smirk as he used the same name Ranma had used before he left the mansion.

"You guys come to the living room quick you got to check out the news!" Bobby yelled out as he ran into the room.

----- Living Room -----

"...President's daughter has been abducted from her room at New Jersey's Princeton University." The blonde news anchor said. "Within forty-five minutes of the abduction a transmission was aired by a known terrorist group known as the 'Brotherhood of Mutants'. This was the transmission aired.

----- Transmission -----

"...one hundred and thirteen mutants. Lives that you humans have killed up to this day. All of which you have done by those monstrosities that you called Sentinels." Magneto said as he sat on a chair that looked more like a throne. "All in your vain attempt to ensure that your hands are not stained with the blood of those who you persecute, for being worthy of natures bestowed gifts, but nature can't be stopped. The evolution is upon us all, and all we want is to be given our rightful place in this world, at the helm of it. We will however show mercy to this foul-mouthed female calf, but only when all of your country's Sentinel programs come to a complete halt. Unlike you we do hold compassion for life, but know this if another blood of a mutant is spilled it will only be spilled after this girls his spilled first....."

----- End Transmission -----

"Good God this is terrible." Scott said as stood with the others in the living room as they watched the news continued on.

"It would seem our course of action is pretty clear." Professor Xavier said as he turned to the others in the room.

"What course would that be. Look I don't like magneto any more then you do, but he just stopped the government from killing mutants ever again." Storm said as she was sitting on the table while swinging her right leg which was crossed over her left.

"No Storm all that Magneto has done nothing, but raise even more tension between human and mutants relations." Professor stated. "The only real solution to this problem is to save the president's daughter before all hopes for a peaceful coexistence is shattered. If we turn our back on this girl now you might as well sign up with Magneto."

"Professor is right this is the only option left." Cyclops said as turned to face everyone. "We have to save her cause this girl is nothing more than a bargaining chip to the Brotherhood."

(Sigh) "I just hope you know what you are doing Professor." Storm stated while not hiding her discomfort in facing the known terrorist group.

"What about you Wolverine? Are you going to be tagging along with us Wolverine?" Jean said as she watched Logan started to walk from the room.

"Well I was hopping to take it easy here in the mansion, but what the hell. It could good for a couple of laughs." Logan said as he passed Scott while puffing away at the cigar, and purposely puffed a large puff of smoke in Scott's face.

"What about Ranma Professor. He is still gone right now." Hank asked.

"For now we will have to do this without Ranma. Cause time is of the essence, and right now I feel having Ranma join us on this mission would affect everyone's moral." Professor stated to everyone before they all filed out of the living room, and not missing the looks everyone had as they left. Leaving him alone in the living room with the TV on, and one other in the room that soon move from its spot on the coach to a new one. Which happened to be Xavier's lap.

(sigh) "Well Eric sure didn't waste anytime in sending someone to kill me now did he Mystique." Xavier said as he started to pet behind the cats ears. "I just wonder what Wolverine plans to do."

----- Elsewhere a house in NY -----

"So tell me how my favorite niece is doing." The older man said with a smile as he hugged the brown haired girl.

"Oh I am doing just great Uncle David so where is everyone?." The brown haired girl smiled happily.

" Well Carol left to pick up the kids at their soccer game they will be back in a few. So how are things down in Berkeley?" David said as he released her from his hug.

"Oh you know how it is hectic as ever. I am just glad I finally got a few weeks off." She said to the older man.

"So where did you get this car?" David said as he was now eyeing the red convertible that his niece came in.

"Uncle you won't even believe me if I told." She said in a tone that simply affirmed that even she still didn't believe it.

"It's not hot is it?" Her uncle said in a serious tone.

"Uncle! No look I even got the pink slip right here." She said as she handed him the slip.

"Well now that is amazing." Her uncle said as he read the paper she handed him. "God must be smiling on you today girl."

"Yeah tell me about it's just to good to be true." She said as is had a few worries about her new car.

"You want me to check it out for you, and see if their is a sheet on this Ranma guy?" He said sensing how she felt about her newly acquired car from the man whose signature was on the slip.

"Would Uncle David." She said meekly.

"Anything for you Lorna, anything." David said smiling at his niece

"Thanks 'DD'." Lorna said mischievously as she saw his anger at her nick name for him.

"Hey what did I tell you about calling me that. I had a hell of a time get those guys to stop at the station because of you." David Dane said he gave her a look that showed he was angry at her, but found it hard to keep as she started to give him a pouting look. "Oh get inside Lorna. So tell me are you still with that guy what his name Alex?" David asked as he ushered his niece into his house.


	7. Default Chapter 7

(sigh) "Eric just what the hell are you doing." Ranma mumbled to himself as he sat in the bar while nursing the bottle. While his thoughts were on the situation that was now created.

"You going to keep nursing that bottle all night pal?" The bartender said as he was leaning on the counter of the somewhat empty bar.

"What's it to you? I paid for the bottle after all." Ranma said as he eyed the bartender. "Beside I think you could use the business."

"He is just mad, because he lost a bet with me." The voice of a woman interrupted their little quarrel.

(Damn) "Hey Irene so how is the fortune telling business going?" The bartender said as he started to fix a glass.

"I didn't know you cared Mike." She said with a smile.

"Heh you know me I only care as long a you can pay your tab." Mike said as he started to leave the counter. "I be back with your money Irene."

"Seems like he trust you alot." Ranma said before he drinking some of the bottles contents.

"Mike tends to trust no one. He however has a routine going here. This just happens to be a slow day so he can go to the back with no worries." Irene said as she smiled at Ranma's general direction.

"So it is pretty hum drum around here?" Ranma asked as he eyed the light brown haired women wearing dark glasses for obvious reasons.

"No more then any other city. So what brought you here to the Dominican Republic?" She asked after taking a sip from her drink.

"Well I was on my way back to Europe, but my flight like all flights was canceled. Due to this kidnapping thing." Ranma said as he took another drink from his bottle.

"Maybe it's destiny telling you to stay here in the states for awhile." She offered.

"I don't know I am not big on this whole destiny guiding you down a path set in stone." Ranma said before he soon started to chuckle. "Then again with everything I have seen in my life maybe I should, but not tonight. I got to get out of here."

"Tell you what before you just up and leave. How about I read your fortune, and buy you another drink? I sure could use some company?" Irene asked as she took a hold of his hand still smiling at him.

----- Meanwhile Croatia -----

"OK people we only got one shot at this." Scott said as he sat in the car that they obtained. "Be sure to be in your positions people."

"Yeah we got that Cyclops." Storm said as she was waiting in her position. "I still think this is too reckless." Ororo thought to herself as she continued to wait in the shadows, or to be more exact the alley.

"This is the only way Ororo, and besides do you really want to see what would happen if the Brotherhood becomes the embodiment of how human should perceive mutants." Jean said using her telepathic abilities to keep this conversation private.

"Well I can't argue with you on that Marvel Girl. I guess I am just hesitant about this mission. Maybe if Ranma was I would feel more at ease. I mean here we are going in blind into the belly of the beast, and we have no idea what to expect when we get in there." Storm said to the short red haired mutant. "Oh well no turning back now."

"You have nothing to worry about Storm. Nothing will go wrong." Jean said as she got into position with the Blackbird above in the shy.

----- Down Below -----

"My what a wonderful mutant ability Quicksilver. You can probably make Guinness and set the world's record for getting lung cancer the fastest." Mastermind said from the couch where he watched the seen unfold between Quicksilver, and Toad. (sigh) "What idiots." he thought to himself. "Well at least we can still interact in intelligent conversion." He said as he turn to face the auburn haired mutant.

"Sorry but when I need to find one I usually think to out loud." Scarlet Witch said as she continued to read her magazine.

"Don't you mean because I am not Ranma." Mastermind countered.

"Care to say more into it." She said as she aimed her red glowing hand towards the Brotherhood's great illusionist.

(heh heh) "Just kidding." The white haired man said as he slowly edged away from her as best he could on the couch. That however was when the floor started to rock.

"Damn it Blob who told you to break wind!" The speed demon said as best he could while he and the others were trying to stand up, or stay standing as the whole floor continued to shake.

"It wasn't me!" Blob said while trying not to drop his sub.

"I must say I do believe this girl has a flight to catch." Beast said as he breaking the window as he kicked Toad away from the table where he and the girl was sitting. "So if you excuse us will be on our way." The voice of the large appendage x-men barely sounded through the still breaking boards. As he held the now former captive of the Brotherhood.

"Don't let them escape!" Quicksilver yelled out as he, and everyone started to pursue the two that were escaping through the window.

----- outside -----

"You're not going to hurt me are you?" The scared girl asked while she was still shaking as they soared through the air, in the surprisingly gentle arms of the mutant known as Beast.

"Oh no my dear you have nothing to fear from me. Or anyone of our team. You see we're the good guys" Beast smiled at the girl however that didn't last as he yelled out. "ICEMAN!"

"Heh sorry I missed my cue man, but I got worried when Wolverine left his post." The beret wearing Iceman said as he did his part in the mission. Which was to create an ice path to the car.

"Not that I mind, but what took you so long!" He said as he soon started to slide on the path of ice that was created as he held the girl.

"Well like I said Wolverine left his post so I thought something was up, but in the end Wolverine just went to go a....a relieve himself." Stated Iceman.

(sigh) "Just don't do that again." Beast said as he placed the girl in the car that Cyclops was sitting outside in. "She's all yours Cyclops now go before the Brotherhood get down here."

"Don't worry Beast I can handle my end." Cyclops said as he started the car and floored it, and passed down three houses. But that was it the car had just stopped. "What the!"

"What the matter Cyclops. Missing an engine?" Asked the smirking Quicksilver as he held the keys twirling on his finger. As he sat on the car hood. "Now be a good X-man and hand over the girl."

"I may be missing an engine, but at least I still got a face!" The Summers brother yelled out as he pressed the button on his visor. Firing the red beam from his eyes breaking the wind shield, and throwing Quicksilver several feet away from the car.

"Come on we got to get out of here!" Cyclops yelled out as he grabs the frightened girl.

----- several feet away -----

"Oh you are going to pay for that." Peitro said as he stagger to get up from where he landed.

"Oh I think you got bigger fish to worry about right speedy." The gruff voice of the feral mutant sound before the sound of metal being unsheathed.

"Wolverine! What the hell are you doing here?" The offspring of the master of magnetism said as he stopped his attempt to catch Cyclops as he now had three claws in front of his face.

"Probably finishing the worlds longest leak, but my guess that is not what you are asking now are you." The Feral man said as he unsheathed the other set of claws from his other hand.

"You know dam well what I am asking. You were ordered to kill the cripple. Now why are you here!" The speed demon demanded as he was now standing. Barely but still standing in the tattered and torn remains of his attire.

(Heh) "Well wouldn't you like to know." Wolverine said with a maddening gleam in his eyes as he launched his attack at the wounded Quicksilver.

----- Blocks Away -----

"This is just great now the locals are getting involved." Scott thought to himself as he and the president's daughter continued run. "X.." Scott started.

"Well now I should say sorry but you don't mind if I drop in right?" Toad landed on self-appointed leader. (Heh heh) "Don't worry you two Yanks are next." Toad said as he dodged the shards of ice that came flying passed him.

"What did he call me!" Storm said as she and Iceman were running towards where Cyclops was.

"He's all yours Storm." Iceman said as he started to make a meatsicle out of Toad. While Storm was now running passed Scott.

"Oh bloody." Toad yelled out as he land covered in ice from the waist down.

"This is for calling me American you english asshole." Storm as her boot hit Toad in the face.

"Man I guess those times you practice with Ranma without your powers paid off." Iceman commented as he helped Scott to his feet.

"Yeah you know you are right." Storm said as she left the unconscious Brotherhood member lying on the ground.

"Wh..where's the girl!" Scott yelled out as he and the other present realized she was gone.

--- To Be Continued ---

----- Character Bio ----- accessing ----- ::::: ----- password approved -----

Code Name: Wolverine

Real Name: James Howlett (But goes by Logan)

Mutation & Abilities: Enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, and reflexes, hyper-keen senses, healing factor, adamantium skeleton and retractable claws from an experimentation done to him.

Wolverine is a mutant with a past that is unknown to everyone including him. All of which is a result of being under the Weapon X group. A group that he was force to work for until he's attempts of escape pulled off.

Since his exodus from the group Wolverine has been giving his serves in the disposal business to the highest bidder. However that was until his last job which had lead him to the mutant group known as X-men. A job of which he was ordered to infiltrate, and kill the leader Charles Xavier. It is at this time unclear if Wolverine tends to complete his job ordered by Magneto.

----- Closing now-----


	8. Default Chapter 8

----- Hotel Room 2 Weeks Later -----

"Cyclops please respond. This is Marvel Girl please respond." Jean said into the communicator. (sigh) "I guess we will have to start looking for one more missing X-man now."

"Oh don't go worrying your pretty head off 'Red'. One-eye is a big boy so let him have his joyride in a million dollar jet." Logan said as he entered the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh well what about Ranma? He's been missing for awhile now too" The red head smiled as she turned to face the slightly damp Wolverine as he exited the bathroom.

"Well I can't say he is a big boy, but he can take care of himself." The feral man commented.

"Oh what do you mean?" The now curious red haired telepathic protégé of Xavier's.

"Well you see I haven known Ranma for quite awhile now, and he would on occasion join me, and help out." Logan said as he started to pop open another can of beer.

"He helped you kill people?!" Jean said in a tone the did little to hide her shock upon hearing this revelation.

(Heh heh) "Have you forgotten already Jean I told you Ranma can't kill yet. No he would help out infiltrating the building and taking out the some of the guards." Logan said as he downed the can of beer.

"Oh." Jean said in a relieved tone. "But how does this relate to Ranma being a 'big boy'?"

"You see on one of those times awhile back me, and him went to a bar, and the bouncer asked for his ID I was about to pay the bouncer off, but Ranma had already hand him an ID. Once inside I asked him where he got that ID, because before Ranma gave it to the bouncer I saw it slightly glossed up." Wolverine said as he was now sitting on the bed now in a pair of boxers.

"Glossed up?" She asked.

"Yeah you see that was when Ranma told me that it was a fake ID, but one of a kind. He said a friend made it so it could change to accommodate to your location. And before you ask how it works I didn't ask cause I for one hate technology it just gives me a headache." Logan said as he put the now empty can down. "Well that was when I asked him how old he was. He then told me how he found out just how mush an asshole his father really was. You see after he left his home he began to look up his record on him. It turns out that his father had several different birth records for him. So now Ranma has no idea how old he is just that he is. Just that he is somewhere in his late teens or early twenties."

"My God that's horrible. To have no idea when you born." Jean spoke in a soft tone as her head sank a bit. She then started to turn to look out the large windows.

"Oh believe me when I tell you it gets far more worst than that." Logan said as he start to get up from the bed.

"What do you mean?" Jean said as was looking outside at the busy streets, and thinking of what she now knew about Ranma.

"What I mean is that there is alot more, but let's stop talking about Scott, or Ranma. I starting to feel a little jealous here." Logan said as he started to kiss Jean at the nape of her neck.

"With my expert driving skills I landed the car in jet, and I save the President's daughter leaving her relatively unscathed mind you, and you saved Hank life and you gave him a permanent hair color change to boot." He said as he wrapped his arms around Jean as she tried to contain her giggle. "And here we are in a top of the line hotel with Chucks plastic, and all we are doing here is talking. When we could be doing something else." He said with a grin.

"Well I guess I have to make it up to you won't I. Here I was making my big bad Wolvie feeling all neglected. " She smiled before she leaned her head back and started to kiss Logan.

"Wolvie?" Logan repeated

"Well you call me 'Red' so I get to call you Wolvie." Jean said as she turned around to face the man that was holding her.

"Well only if it's you 'Red'." He said with a smile as he was about to lean in for another kiss, but was cut off when she made the first move.

"But first let take me a shower first." She smile mischievously as she saw his reaction at her abrupt stop.

"I'll be waiting 'Red'." Logan said as he released his hold over her lithe form, but his mood changed as she closed the door. "I have to come clean with her." Logan said to himself as his eyes stared at the bathroom door.

----- White House -----

"I thought we were at a complete agreement." Professor Xavier said as he and the rest of the X-men listened.

"We are in agreement. Sadly though the incident over in London only proved just how much a threat Magneto, and his Brotherhood truly are." The president said. "However we now have a shot at ending this hold they have on us, and everyone else who these negotiations will affect.

"I am afraid I do not follow Mr. President."

"You see we have found the Savage Land. Only a few weeks ago when our satellites detected this aircraft. I believe you call it the Blackbird." The Commander in Chief said as one of the viewing monitors showed the Blackbird.

"Pro.." Storm started to speak up.

"I know Storm this is very bad, but please try to control yourself." Xavier said telepathically, and quickly stopping Storm from saying anymore.

"Mr. President just how do you indent to stop Magneto, and the Brotherhood now that you know where they are." The chair bound man said, but already knew the answer would be even without his talents.

"We will have to use Bolivar Trask's Sentinels one last time." The president said gravely as he turned to face the X-men. "Believe me I am truly sorry it has come to this."

"I have to object this course of action that you are taking. There will only be one outcome out of this course of action. That we all will be having Magneto's rage upon us this I assure you. Are you willing to risk the lives of everyone not just your countries, but everyone on this planet by provoking him in such a way." Professor said in a tone that did not how serious this situation was.

"I am sorry you feel that way Professor Xavier. But you have to realize this is our only option left to us. We can't let a window of opportunity like this pass us by."

"Then I advice you to do one more thing." Xavier said as he and everyone of the x-men present started to leave.

"And what is that?" The President asked.

"That you start praying that we can stop Magneto in time to avoid any major damage or loss of life. Cause if you fail we are the only line left from this turning into a full scale war." Xavier said as they left the white house.

----- Minutes later at Bar & Grill -----

"Hey Mike, now that I am done with these dishes can I get off early." Ranma said as he tossed the damp towel.

"Yeah you can go for the rest of the day Ranma, but just be sure to come back by seven. Today we have some US Marshals coming by Samuel something. Ah you know just get back here in time OK." Mike grumbled as he nearly dropped the serving tray with plates of food.

"Here I will take the tray to the table." Ranma said as he took the tray from Mike's hand.

"Thanks Ranma." He said as he watched his pigtailed employee carried the tray to the table. "I still don't get how Irene got him to stay here. Oh well at least he is a hard worker." Mike thought to himself.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE. I am Professor Charles Xavier I am communicating to you all telepathically. I have just been informed by one of my students that the mutant terrorist Magneto is coming here directly from the Savage Land....."

"What the!?" Mike said as he as well as everyone else in D.C. heard Xavier's telepathic voice and also saw Ranma stopped dead in his tracks in front of the door.

----- Hotel Room -----

"You lying SON OF A BITCH!" Jean yelled out as she threw Wolverine to the opposite side of the room.

"I am sorry Jean." Logan grunted out as he did bothered to move from where he was thrown.

"Sorry you lied to us, and you decided to confess this right when were lying in bed together!" Jean said as she was now next to Wolverine face to face without hiding the anger she now held.

"I sorry I just had to come clean with you Jean. I don't know why, but you are somehow different from all the others." Logan said continued to just sit there.

"I." Still angered by the revelation of Logan's true intent for joining the X-men.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE. I am Professor Charles Xavier I am communicating to you all telepathically. I have just been informed by one of my students that the mutant terrorist Magneto is coming here directly from the Savage Land..."

----- Lincoln's monument -----

"....He is coming here with reprogrammed Sentinels. At their current speed they will be here in two hour. The military has also just issued a complete evacuation of the capital. I assure you that this crisis will be stopped as soon as possible. Me and the X-men will protect you." Charles finished but with a smile." Everyone Cyclops is on his way here from the Savage Land as well. Also Ranma is here in D.C. as well."

"What?!" The four present X-men said in shock by this announcement.

"It would seem the other missing X-man has been found, but what will you do Ranma. Will this situation force you against Eric, or will you be against us as well as humanity." Charles thought to himself. "OK everyone we have little time to work with so we need to prepare. So everyone suit up. Cause we are going head to head with Magneto."


	9. Default Chapter 9

----- Airplane Minutes Before -----

"There you go just as we had agreed the money has been wired to your account." The man who was seated across with only a table to separate them.

"I thank you for getting me out of there in time, and if you need my services again please call on me." The woman smiled as she took a sip from the glass.

"Rest assured that we will not hesitate to Miss Adler." The man said after taking a sip from his respective glass.

"If I may ask why did you want the former Saotome to stay here in the states." She said as she placed her glass on the table.

"The future is now Adler. And I plan to have the future in the palms of my hands." The man stated to her.

"I was under the impression that your eyes was on Xavier's protégé?" She asked as the plane started its descent.

"Our eyes never wavered from her. But I can't be the Black King forever. So I like to see how he will fare from all this, and if he does well he may very well take my place if he proves himself worthy." The man said as the doors opened to let them out of the aircraft. "I have arranged for a limousine to take to where you wish to go from here."

"I see that you have thought of everything, but no that is all right there is a small coffee shop not to far from here. I have a prior engagement with someone, but I thank you for you generosity" She said as thought about this information she just learned while hiding a small smirk. "I hope our paths cross again Ranma. The time I had spent with you was the best I had in a long time." She thought as she left the now landed plane heading towards the coffee shop.

----- The Landed Airplane -----

"You lied to Adler." The female voice said.

"Well it is just as well she was also withholding information." He said as he stepped of the plane.

"Do you wish for me to obtain that information?" The female voice said.

"No it is of no significance at the moment. She doesn't know our true intentions for the boy. Let her think he is my replacement." He said with a smile as he and the woman entered the limousine. "Oh and Tessa how is the extraction going one the boy's father?"

"You will have all the information by the end of the day." She said as she face the man across from her.

----- Washington D.C. -----

"Come on hurry up!" The man in military fatigues yelled out as people were being loaded into the trucks that had armed soldiers that were on alert.

"Possible targets acquired." The digital voices of Trask's creation sounded.

"Shit!" The driver of the truck said as the Sentinel two landed in front of it.

"Open fire!" The one in charge yelled out.

"Scanning targets." Sentinel A said as both started to scan the entire truck while ignoring the shower of bullets. "Scan confirmed. Continuing with Primary directive." Sentinel A said as the two started to raise their arms to open fire on the people inside and outside of the truck. However that came to a stop. When out of nowhere a lightning bolt came crashing down on the two Sentinels. That were following the new directives give by Magneto, after there assault on the Savage Land. Once the bolt ceased both of them fell down as part of its armor was melted or destroyed by the lightning just as its circuitry was.

"Hurry up there are more coming!" The voice of their savior sounded. As everyone looked up to see the white haired woman that had saved them as she flue away from them.

"This is Storm I have just taken out two more Sentinels." She said as she continued her move to stop the Sentinels from harming innocent people.

"That is great to hear Storm, but we could use some help over here! The rest of the Sentinels have finally come! " Beast yelled through his communicator. "I am leaving the tracer to help you find us."

"I will be there in a few." Storm said as she was flying to where they were. When she caught sight of two other downed Settings. That looked even more worst then what she had just did to the one she took out. "Did you do this Ranma?"

----- several blocks away -----

"Are you O.K.?" Ranma asked as he put the crying kid down. The kid didn't speak as she continued to cry. "Don't worry just calm down I won't let anything happen to you." Ranma held the girl as she continued to weep.

"Targets acquired." Stated the digital voice.

"You got to run!" Ranma said as he turned to face the towering machine.

"No it will kill you like mommy, and my sister!" She yelled out while the she tried to pull Ranma.

"I told you run don't worry just go! NOW!" Ranma yelled out as he saw the girl whimper, but did as he said, and ran. "O.K. Tin man just you and me." Ranma said as he popped his knuckles as the Sentinel finished its scan on him.

----- White House -----

" ..Sapiens I have told you all to give us our proper place in this world. But to be so low as to attack us in our sanctuary. I have had it." Magneto said as several of the cameras was floating near where he stood. Which was in front of the now burning White House.

"Today We mutants will finally make our voice heard here, and now." He said as the cameras moved to show a man curled up in a ball shaking with fear." Here he his the man that many of you humans believe is the most powerful man in the world. This is the same man who has just licked my boots." He said as he made a quick hand movement that moved the camera away a few feet. "And now it is time for this human to fulfill his purpose, and that purpose is to be a warning to all those who dares to defy us." With another quick movement of his hands he lifted the two cars. There they hovered above where the scared man continued to shake in fear not looking up from the ground. As magneto moved his hands to drop the two cars.

"Who dares." Magneto said the cars missed their intended target

"I must say we certainly need to have a talk Eric." Xavier said as he was now a few feet away from Magneto.

"No we don't Charles!" Magneto said as he turned his attention to the man in the wheel chair. With that he through Xavier a few feet away chair and all. "I have heard enough of you Charles. We didn't start this they did, but we will finish this fight here and now!"

"Why Eric?" Another voice sounded interrupting Magneto.

"Ranma what are you doing here?" Magneto said as he quickly turned to face him. The two remained silent for a few seconds as both of their eyes met.

"I could ask you that too, but I won't. Eric this has to stop." Ranma said as he now stood a few feet away from the master of magnetism.

"Stop what Ranma! Stop what!" Magneto yelled back at the younger man that stood in front of him with tattered clothes that needed no explanation. "As I speak many of our kind are almost dead, or are already knocking on Heaven's Gates. All be cause of these humans have acted like a pack of ravaging dogs." He said as he point to the man who still remain shake on his hands and knees. "All these human swallow the orders barked out by this man. As he and many others are inflicting their piety rule not just here, but the entire globe as well. Other countries have intentions of following him by his example. An example that would wipe us out as if we were some sort of plague. And you are telling me to stop when our brethren's blood calls out for blood. Ranma you believe that there is good in everyone, but what good is there in this human. He was the one who ordered our sanctuary to be bombarded by those Sentinels. Sentinels that you know was created to kill us, and it did just that. They even kill innocent children as they slept. How can you tell me to stop."

Ranma looked at the man that stayed on the ground naked, and had started to shake even more. Which only proved that Eric's statement was indeed right. This started to put Ranma in a very hard spot. "I can see now why you came." He said in a low voice as he contemplated on what he should do. "Eric you once told me how you hated how you were treated during the war. Can't you see you are now becoming the thing you hate." Ranma said as he noticed that he move at what he had said. "You just said that this man here sent the Sentinels, and those very Sentinels killed children as they slept. Well I had to fight several before I got here, and they were doing the very same thing that you are condemning this man for. I know this is not the real you Eric." Ranma said as he stood there looking at the man who had save his life years ago, that now showed no signs of wavering. "If you Eric wish to spill human blood so much. Then do you wish for my blood to be spilled as well? Cause you know I am both a human and a mutant as well."

"Sometimes we must do things that even go against what we are Ranma. Now is not the time for compassion." He said as his eyes stared to glow. "And no I do not. I had no idea that you were here."

"AHHHHH!" Ranma soon found himself screaming pain as he clutched the back of his head.

"I am sorry Ranma, but this must come to past." Magneto said as he watched Ranma fell to the ground unconscious on top of the debris. "Ranma I knew from the time I first met you taking lives would be a very hard thing for you to do. That is why I asked you to help train the others. I pray that you can forgive me for using your implant on your neck like that." He thought to himself as he started to turn around and walk towards his former friend.

"Tell me Charles are you still going to believe we can live with these humans?" Magneto said as he stood before the fallen man.

"Why do you ask such a question Eric. A question you already know the answer to." He said as he looked up at his former friend.

"Why can't you see that these humans have nothing to offer us but conflicts." Eric said as stared at Charles.

"If that is true then what of Ranma. You know just as I now do that Ranma has both genes." Countered the fallen man. "Mutants tend to show their gifts during their teens you know that."

"That is true and Ranma is in fact no older then some of your X-men Charles." Eric smiled as he saw Xavier's face. "You should have investigated on Ranma a little more, and had you done so you would have known that his father had several birth recorded forged. I also believe I have found the reason why Ranma hasn't shown any signs of his mutation, but you will never know. Farewell Charles." Magneto said as he raised his hand up and started lifting the remains of a car to move high above the fallen man. When a sharp pain hit him from his back.

"Chucks not saying his farewells you are!" The feral voice said as pulled out his arm.

"Wo...olverine." Magneto said as he fell to his knees. "I see you have turned on us."

"Lets just say that I canceled your contract." Wolverine said as he started to ram his claws into Magneto again.

"Well one back stab deserves another." Magneto said as he used his power and impaled Wolverine through his back with a metal pole knocking out the feral mutant. Once Wolverine was out he started to stand up while ignoring the pain coming from his back. "I have had it with these interruptions. I will finish you here and now Charles!" He yelled as he turned to finish what he had started. When a gust of wind past by him. "Dear Lord?!"

There stood several feet away from him Quicksilver. "You know father even after everything you put us through. I am sorry for betraying you like this. But Scott and the rest of the X-men are right this is going to far." He said as he turned around to face his father while he held his father's protective helmet.

"Eric." The telepathic voice of Charles sounded.

"Get out of my head Charles!" Eric said as he felt his former friend in his head.

"Eric I had hope it didn't have to come to this, but you must be stopped."

"Please Charles STOP!" Yelled the master of magnetism as he clutched his head.

----- Feet Away -----

"What is the Professor doing?" Iceman said as he watch as Magneto flew up clutching his head while screaming in pain.

"I think the professor is controlling Magneto's body." Jean said as the rest of the X-men watched as the metal debris was drawn towards where Magneto was high above the ground.

"Oh God LOOK!" Storm yell out as everyone attention was brought towards one of the metal derbies as it carried Ranma's unconscious form.

"Damn it I hope you are as strong as you say you are Russki." The now conscious Wolverine said as he looked the tall Russian.

"Why Wolverine?" Colossus asked.

"Cause you are going to throw me up there so I can get Ranma. Now hurry we don't have much time." Wolverine said as he turned around.

"Are you crazy Wolverine! Magneto is get everything that has metal if you get any closer you will get sucked in." Jean yelled out at Wolverine while he ignored her.

"Well you can chew me out later." Wolverine said before he was thrown by Colossus. He continued to soar through the sky as he was making his way towards Ranma. As he hanged there still dead to the world. "Come on Ranma wake up!" He yelled as he was getting closer. he stretch out his arm as he was just inches away from Ranma's pant leg. He continued to try and grab a hold of him. "This is it. I can feel I'm loosing momentum it's now or never." He thought as he made his final attempt. As his fingers was the closest he was going to get, now no longer get just the fluttering pant leg. Just as he made his attempt to grab a hold of him, the sky was covered in a flash of blinding white light.


	10. Default Chapter 10

"Aahhh." Genma yelled out as he shout up from where he had slept. Only to be hit on the head with a pillow.

"Man pops shut up it's still night out." Ranma said as he grabbed his thrown pillow.

He blinked several time before looking at his surrounding. He was at the guest room at the Tendo's. "Boy tell me it's you." Genma nearly shouted as got out of his futon and he grabbed his son.

"Man pops what's wrong with you." Ranma said as he shoved his father.

"Boy I had a terrible nightmare like you wouldn't." Genma said as he saw his son turned around.

"Yeah yeah." He said while waving off his fathers comment "Its probably just the late night snack you ate after the beating I gave you."

"No boy you listen here and now!" Genma said as he said in a firm voice.

"Fine what is it." Ranma said as he now sat of his futon while still groggy.

"It was horrible boy. You did beat the master but the paper was lost,.."

"Oh man pops you know that didn't happen otherwise how could explain the welts you have." Ranma said as he interrupted his father.

"Boy maybe it was a sign." Genma said darkly.

"A sign? Come on pops the only signs you get are the ones you get when your that damn panda." The pigtailed youth said as he proceeded to turn and get tucked in again.

"Boy I am not your Father."

With that Ranma stopped and quickly turned to face his Father. "What the hell do mean your not my father?!" He yelled out.

"Boy quiet down do you want to wake the whole city." Genma said as he grabbed a hold of Ranma to cover his mouth. "Now listen." He said as he released Ranma. "I know you don't really know your mother. Heck you probably thought she was dead. But she is alive. You see your mother and I haven't gotten along with each other for a long time. You see boy before you were born I had become aware of her cheating on me." Genma said as he watched his sons eyes go from being groggy to that he would cry. "It was when she told me she pageant with you that I realize it wasn't mine cause the month that you should have been conceived I was away. I am sorry boy I took out all my hatred for her on you with all those training's.' Genma said as he started to cry. "It wasn't until when I nearly lost you in the Neko-ken that I realized that I did cared for you I am sorry son can you ever forgive me." He said as he looked at the boy who he had just pored out his heart to as he sat across form him.

"Thank you Mr. Saotome." Ranma said with a different voice and a smile that wasn't his own.

"Wh..what?!" Genma stuttered as he watched as everything started to disappear. Gone was the guest room. Now stood as dark gloomy brick walls that looked like an old prison cell. With him chained to the wall. with across from him where Ranma had stood was a woman with black hair cut shoulder length. She stood slightly shorter than Ranma's height dress in a black robe that covered her clothes. Clothes that did little to hide her slender but well developed figure.

"I hate to break it to you but it wasn't a dream. And I thank you for giving the last of the information." She smile as it dawned on him that he understood her. "I am a mutant Genma to making you understand me is just as easy as I put that illusion you just had.

"You fucking BITCH!" Genma yelled out as he tried to pull the restraints.

"Now that is not nice, and here I was going to let you leave here. Oh well what goes around comes around." She said as she left the cell closing the metal doors. Leaving him alone in the now completely darken cell. That is until another door opened. Which were located on the sides of the cell. Leaving Genma to wonder what had happened, but soon found his answer when he heard two very loud growls as they came form the two opened doors.

"No!" He yelled frantically as he pulled on his chains. When he heard the sound of the two animals few feet away from him. As one made a growl before making it way towards him "Kami Noo!"

----- Xavier's -----

(Knock Knock)

(Knock Knock)

"Logan?" Jean's voice sounded in the darken room of the feral mutant.

Once she entered it she saw that everything showed no sign of him being there. The whole room looked empty. Gone was everything that Logan had during his stay at the mansion. Only one thing did caught Jean's eye, and that was a letter that was left on the dresser which was addressed to her.

"Professor." Jean called out to the man who had freed her from the asylum telepathically.

"Yes Jean." He respond to her.

"Has Logan left the mansion?" She asked as she took the letter, but had yet to open it.

"Yes Jean he has left. On his own accord mind you, but I am sure he will be back. Why?" He asked as he sensed that she was troubled.

"It's just that we had something to discuss that's all."

"Jean you know I am always here to listen if."

"No it's all right Professor. Thank you anyway." She said as she cut of their link and sat down on the bed. As she proceeded to open the letter to read it's contents.

----- Xavier's Office -----

(sigh) "These turn of events has been rather hard on everyone." He said as he sat in front of his computer while petting the cat that was on his legs. "With Magneto gone everything is going to according to my plan finally." He said as he turn around to face the setting sun. "But at what cost." He said in a hush tone as his eyes looked outside and caught the sight of a gray stone slab

----- Hellfire Club -----

"So Tessa I gather everything went well." Shaw said as he sat in his chair with his back facing her as she entered.

"Yes. Though obtaining this information was rather taxing." She said as she stood in front of his desk with a file in hand.

"Oh how so?" He said as he turned to face her.

"It was hard to decipher which were the facts. His mind was so warped that it early exhausted me." She said as she placed the file on his desk.

"Was?" He said with a knowing grin. "Well be sure to have our men dispose of him properly." He said as he started to skim the file.

"They will not be needed. I am sure the custodian could handle it." She said with a smirk.

"Oh my Tessa I feel almost compelled to report you." He replied.

"Report me?"

"Well for cruelty to animals. I mean have those tigers eat that filth." He said as he stood up and tossed the file in the trash. "Oh well it's just as well.

"Sir. The file?" Tessa asked as she was curious.

"Oh don't worry Tessa your hard work was appreciated, but I am afraid it was for not." He said as he poured himself a drink.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I had just received a call from one of our contacts. It would seem that Ranma, just like the Magneto, has perish." He said before he took a sip from drink.

----- Unknown -----

"So Doc. can you tell me if sleeping beauty here going to wake up soon." The voice of a gruff man asked while not hiding his impatience.

"I don't know Col. Wraith. I have never seen anything like this before. It's like he has been lobotomize. By all accounts he should be dead. I just can't seem to get any from of response from his brain." The Doctor said as face the military man.

"Well you better get something out of him soon, cause we here at Weapon X need able bodies. And if he can't hack it then he will be eating dirt whether he is dead or not." Wraith said as he turned and leave the room. "I can't believe it all that hard work to get a worthless 'mutie'."

Once the was alone in the room with the man on the examining table. He turned to look at the man as he laid there covered with a white sheet. "Don't you worry I will see to it that you will get out of this. I just needed that overbearing Wraith out of here." He said as he turned the head over to the side to look at the scar located on the back of the neck. "And I bet that this is what's stopping you from waking up."


	11. Default Chapter 11

"Oh man where am I?" Ranma said as he came too. He was surround in nothingness. It was pitch black just one big giant void. "Man this is just great. I am completely lost." He mumbled.

"Don't tell me you are just going to give up now Ranma." The voice said as it sounded from all directions.

"Hell no!" He said as he turned to fine who he was talking too. "Just where are we?"

"You mean you don't know." The voice stated.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking now would I." He said as his anger started to raise.

"Well we are in your mind." A new voice said as it too sounded from everywhere.

"Oh that is rich I new I had nothing up here." He said in a sulking tone. "Stupid 'Panda'." He mumble.

"That is not the case I did this to ensure you would do nothing rash." The new voice said now sounding like one he had heard before.

"Rash?" The pigtailed boy asked as he notice the surroundings started to change from pitch black to a city street. Not just any city street but the one the he use to take to school before he had left Japan.

"He felt that you would try to harm me, and that would prove to be a very grave mistake in here of all places." The first voice said as he now realize who it was.

"Eric?!" Ranma said as he turned around to face the man.

"Yes and no." Eric said as he stood a few feet away.

"What do you mean? What is going on here?" Ranma said as he turned around and saw Xavier on the other side of the street.

"You see Ranma not even I know how it happened. But I think, with Eric's help, I believe somehow a portion of our two beings somehow merge into you." The Professor said as he sat there in his chair. "Maybe a change of scenery is in order." He said as the background change to that of a mansion with a view of the coast.

"Where are we now?" Ranma asked as he looked on the as everything seemed so real.

"This was our Mansion when Charles, and I were still friends. Here we had taught some mutants that we had saved. This was before we moved it to the Savage Land." Eric said as he and Charles sat at the table

"Wait a minute. How can this be here, and I have never seen it for myself?" Ranma asked as he turned around to face the two men.

"That is why I change our surrounding to we can discuss this. Please take a seat." Xavier said and waited as Ranma took his seat at the table. Which had tea served. "You see Eric here is Eric yet he isn't. The can be said for me as well. Somehow I don't know when, but a portion of our minds got imprint onto yours, and now we are apart of you. But somehow we are still three different beings in one body. You see that his how I changed the surroundings. You see our memories are yours yet you cannot get them cause they are still ours. The same can be said for you. I did not pick the surround of the street to your school you did."

"O.K. so I got you two in my head now?" Ranma asked.

"Yes in a way, and that is precisely the problem." Eric said as he took a sip from his cup.

"What?" Ranma asked as he was confused by all this.

"Yes Eric you are indeed right. Ranma you know the human body can only house one being inside it at a time." Xavier said. "Normally, I believe mind you, since we are just a small portions of ourselves if something like this happened we should have merge, and we would be apart of you and you would have never known it, and as we wouldn't know it either.

"Well then what's the problem. All we do is merge now and that's that. So come on what's the worst that can happen?"

"Normally that assumption would be correct, but it is not. We somehow are still separate beings here when it should have been instantaneous. And us talking here like this only proves that, that was not the case. It would seem that your body is making us three beings, and it is starting to become very hard for your body to house all three of us.

"Wait a minute you had just told me that only a small piece of you two got in here, and you can't change or even access anything that is mine right?" He said as the two gave a nod at him. "So how is it that my body is housing us as three in the first place?" Ranma asked.

"That is because I am now in control of it." A new voice sounded. Which caught everyone's attention, but especially the pigtailed youth.

"That voice it..it's mine, but how?" Ranma said as he stood up from the table and turned to face himself ...well herself.

"You are wrong Ranma. This voice is my own just as this is my body that you see before you is mine as well." She said as she stood in front of the three. Dressed in the same attire that he would wear, but she also had a what looked like a piece of clothe in her hands. The most noticeable thing about her was her face was different. Gone was the cheerful carefree face that Ranma would have, and in it's place was a face contorted with anger.

"Ranma what is going on here." Xavier said moved next to where Ranma stood.

"You should have investigated more on Ranma Charles. This is Ranma's cursed form." Eric said with a smug voice.

"You should listen to your own advice Mr. Lehnsherr. Cause you are wrong on that account I am not a curse." She said with a smirk as she saw his face, and Ranma's as well. "And now gentlemen I will take what is mine, cause I am tired of being on the back burner." She yelled out as she whipped the clothe in there direction with a speed that was unbelievable, but towards Ranma. The clothe expanded, and wrapped around him covering him from head to toe.

----- Unknown -----

"Let me get this straight Doc." Wraith said as he stood up from his desk. "You want me to give you the O.K. to operate on that 'mutie'."

"Yes Colonel. I believe I had found out why the 'mutie' in unresponsive. You see there is a device that had implanted to his neck. It is this device that I think is causing him not to wake." The doctor said as he had the file that showed a x-ray of Ranma's neck. "Which I believe is also blacking out his mind. Which I believe was the cause of the girl not gaining any of the boy's memories."

"Fine you can go on and operate, but if you fall we are throwing his 'mutie' carcass out. Just cause we are now being funded by S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't mean we got money to burn." Wraith said as he handed the file back to the doctor. "Well Doc get your lab coat ass out of here."

"Yes Sir." The doctor said as he turned, and proceeded to leave. "Burning money he is one to talk. He is one to talk, he has been the one hoarding away funds." The doctor thought to himself as he opened the door to leave. Only to pass one of Wraith's men as he left his office.

"Colonel Wraith we have gotten confirmation that three of the X-men are going to do a talk show in twenty-four hours."

"I see. This maybe our best chance to retrieve Wolverine. Go wake the girl we got a mission for her."

"Yes Sir." The solider said as he saluted him before he left.

"I will get even with all of you." Wraith said to himself as he looked outside through the window "Especially you Wolverine." He said as he rubbed the three scars, that he had received from Wolverine from their last encounter. Which ran on the side of his face.

(Emergency Emergency)

"What the?"

"Colonel Wraith! We have another escape attempt!" The soldier said as he ran in.

"Which one?" Wraith said as he started to leave with the soldier following him.

"Mutant X-3 Sir.."

"O.K. I want everyone to pan out and sweep the area of six miles." Wraith said as he continued to walk down the corridors.

"Six miles Sir?"

"Yes you twit! Did you forget he is completely heeled, because of that we have little time to catch him before he is completely gone." Wraith said as he and everyone else started to leave the base in search of the mutant that escaped.


	12. Default Chapter 12

"Who was that Eric?" Xavier said as he started to raise from the ground.

"Like I said it's Ranma's cursed form." Eric said as he too lifted himself from the ground.

"Well she said she wasn't so which is it?"

"I am sorry, but I am telling you all I know. From what I had gathered I was lead to believe that is was a curse." Eric said as he took notice that the surroundings once again took street they were on. "It would seem she was right she is gaining control of his body."

"Yes and that is what I am afraid of. We have to save Ranma before his body can no longer contain us." Charles said as he stood there contemplating on the problem at hand.

"Charles I think I know where she took him we have to hurry." He said as he started to move.

"Wait Eric remember we are at a disadvantage here. We are only a small portion of ourselves. We need a plan first.

----- Furinkan High -----

"Who or what the fuck are you." Ranma said as he was restrained to a wall.

"Oh come now Ranma. Wanda would not be please to hear such language coming from you." The female that stood in front of him.

"Answer the damn question!"

"Well you should know my name after all you gave it to me." She said as a tone that sounded sweet, but kept it's sarcastic tone as well.

"Oh please I am Ranko." Ranma said only to have his stomach hit with such force that it took the air out of him.

"NO. I AM!" She yelled as she pulled her arm back. "You arrogant bastard."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ranma said as he was trying to regain his breath.

"You still don't get it do you." Ranko said as she took a seat on a chair that appeared. "I am not a curse to you. I never was to begin with."

"Oh yeah right. Me getting splashed by water and changing into a girl is blessing. Oh that's it."

"It is Ranma. You see years ago those pools were blessed. Only with the passage of time things change. The guide at that time changed the name from 'no longer cursed spring' to just 'cursed spring.' Since then everyone has been lead to believe that you changing forms is a curse." Ranko said as she watched him as he listen to her.

"If changing bodies wasn't the curse then. What was?"

"It's a fate worst then death Ranma. My fate I was the last to feel the true curse of those damn pools. To have everything you know and love move on as if you were dead, but you aren't. You are only confined to a pool of water for all time. That Ranma was the true curse. To be able to be alive, and not be at the same time. That was the true curse of those springs. When they were blessed however I had a chance to live again." She said as she tried hard not to cry, but was failing as they started to come.

"To live again?" The chained Ranma asked as he continued to take in everything she was saying.

"Yes a piece of my being would attach itself to whoever fell into it. Thus giving you a female form. Granted most of them tended to be "Musk.'." She said with a small shrug.

"'Musk'?"

"Don't worry Ranma you will probably never see one since they tend to recluses. Anyway as I said I would see what they see feel what they feel, but it wasn't the same. It never was until you." She said as she stood up. "I can't explain it. It was like everything that you would feel, I would feel too. You Ranma are the closest to having my life restored, and for the first time in centuries I felt happy." She said almost happy at the thought and even the discussion of it's remembrance. "And just like that.(snap) It was gone. You Ranma you threw me into this ... this... that thing on your neck."

"What?"

"When Eric implanted that device it created something like a black hole. And in the hole it locked me in and in there I started to make a form of my own. My own essence in here and soon I will have a body. Granted I can never get my original body, but then again your female body is a lot better then mine ever was." She said with a smirk.

"I didn't know." Ranma said in a low tone with his head lowered.

----- ????? -----

"O.K. friend in just a few minutes I will be operating on you, and hopefully you will awaken from this." The doctor said as he started to make his preparations. When he heard the alarm went off. (sigh) "Another one. Well I can't blame them Wraith is a mad man." He said as he went to the other room. Not noticing that their was a some movement from the table. It was just a twitch which came from the hand, but it was something that the sheet covered body had not done since it got here.

----- Furinkan High -----

"You didn't know." She said as she looked at him square in the eyes. "And just like that you think it is going to make me feel better, or even forget the hell you put me through!" Yelled as she was now inches from his face.

"No, but for what it's worth I am sorry." Ranma looked at her with his eyes not wavering from hers.

"Your sorry." She said as she chuckled sadly. "Oh how I hate that line. Leave it to a male to think that those two little words can fix everything."

"I am. I really mean it. You should know since you had seen everything before I got that implant. I unintentionally did to you what everyone had done to me." Ranma said as he now no longer could hold his tears as it started to fall from his eyes.

"He is right and you should know that even more then I do." The voice said as it brought her attention to it's owner.

"And what about you Eric. Would you have insisted that he get the implant if you had known." She said as turned to face the man that had imprisoned her in the device that had created.

"And why would you ask that. Harming you means I would be harming Ranma as well." Eric said with a stern voice.

"Even if it you knew that I am the reason Ranma here has the human gene as well." She countered the man that was before her.

"Eric." Ranma said as he interrupted the two. "Please tell Charles to come out from where he is hiding."

"Wh..hat?" Eric said as he was shocked Ranma would ruin their plan to save him. "But Ranma you will..."

"This is my mind Eric not yours or his. So please do as I say."

"Very well Ranma I will come out." He said as he stepped out of the wall that held Ranma.

"You know Ranma they were your only chance to be free, and you ruined it why?" Ranko said as she watched Xavier walk past her without doing anything.

"Because I will take responsibility for my actions. I will take your place in the device that imprisoned you." Ranma said as her looked at her right in the eyes. While ignoring the looks that the other two who were present.

"What. Just like that you are not even going to fight it." She asked as she was totally confused by this action.

"You shouldn't be surprised. You should know I did offer the same thing to Ukyo. I was willing to take her punishment for me." Ranma said as he watched her smirked at him.

"And you think I will be just like her. That this simple action of redemption would make me forgive you like she did. Is that it!" Ranko said was face to face him as their eyes lock onto one another. When it happened the ground stared to shack. "Oh God no not now."

"What the hell is going on!" Ranma yelled out when the chained broke open. Just as a black vortex opened up in the sky, and a huge gust of wind came. Which was leading up to the darkened vortex.

"Ranma you have to hurry and gain control over you body. Look!" There she stood almost transparent.

"What happening to her!" Ranma yelled out as loud as he could while trying to fight the winds from taking him

"You heard her, her essence is in that device I had implanted it would seem someone is removing it!" Eric yelled out as the winds continued to roar.

"You mean she is in there!"

"Yes!" Xavier said, and with that Ranma looked up into the darkened void in the sky as he made his choice.

----- ???? -----

"Sponge." The doctor said as his aide dried his forehead. "This is simply amazing how on earth did he get this implanted! It's connected to so many nerves it must have taken allot of time to get this in here." He thought to himself as he continued to removed the device.

----- ???? outside the base -----

"Heh nice try blue freak." Wraith said as he stood over the fallen form of the mutant dubbed X-3. He stopped talking when he notice that the exhausted mutant was looking past him. "You know I say it's about a good two miles up to that plane." He said as he saw the plane passing by. "Too bad you don't got the energy to make that distance." He said with a smirk as he kicked the fallen X-3 cross the face knocking him out. "Put him in the truck boys, and give him a good ol' hot foot to remind him that he can't escape." He said as he lit a cigar. "Stevenson!"

"Yes Sir." The solider said as he stood next him.

"Get the base on the horn, and tell them to get the girl ready she has herself a mission."

----- ???? -----

"Ya think they caught him yet Juggernaut?" The female voice said in the other cell.

"Most likely. When will that guy learn. This is what the third time he tried to escaped?" He said as he was relaxing on the bed while eating.

"Ah'm not sure ah lost count." She said as she put her book down. "Juggernaut Magneto was done in by them X-men, but what bout Ranma?"

"I think he gone too you remember how everyone was Quicksilver and his sister came back. Rogue why you asking about that?" He said as he stopped eating.

"It's ju... oh forget it." She said as she remembered how mad Wraith was when he ordered her to touch the arm of a sheet covered body, and nothing happened. "But Ranma's dead isn't he?" She thought as took the task as nothing, but Wraith using her for her mutation. It would have stayed nothing but that was until she saw what looked like a braided pigtail peeking out from under the lifted sheet.

"Hey girl." The gruff voice of one of the soldiers sounded. "You got yourself a mission so come on."

----- Void -----

"No I was so close." She said as she could feel her control over the body weakening.

"Hey!"

"Wh..what?!" She said as she looked up at and there he was in the entrance of the Void.

"Look I know I am a total crew up and this is probably my fault too, but I like to make it up to you. So what do you say." Ranma said as he extended his hand out to the girl that he had thought was a curse.

----- Furinkan High -----

"Well Charles what do you think is going to happen now." Eric said as they both notice that the winds were dying down.

"Well I..." He had started when he took notice that his hand was disappearing. Like how sand would move from one's hand except it was his hand that was moving. "I believe it doesn't matter anymore."

"It would appear that you are right old friend." Eric said as he too was going through the very same thing. "So what is happening to us?" Eric asked but was too late for Xavier was now gone just as he too followed.

----- ???? near base -----

"Sir." This brought Wraith's attention back as he turned to the solider that had addressed him.

"What is it?" He asked as he eyed the man that was driving the truck.

"I have just been informed that the girl has left approximately twenty minutes." He informed him.

"Good maybe then it won't be so boring. Once she gets the information we need we will get those muties, and that when the fun will really begin." He smirked as he thought on what he would do once he got his hands on the X-men, but more specifically the mutant that gave him three scars across his face. Wolverine.


	13. Enter Weapon X ch1

----- Japan -----

"Man I am glad this interview is over." Storm said as she walked out of the elevator while stretching her arms up.

"Oh come now Storm I thought you would be enjoying the spotlight." Cyclops said with a small smile.

"Oh she does but I think she is just mad that she got third on that Internet poll." Colossus commented as he waved to the small group that was let into the buildings lobby.

"Ha why should I care." She as she huffed her displeasure. "They probably thought you were some new wave digi- whatever. I can't wait to get back home, and take these translators off."

"Excuse me." The voice of a woman sounded causing them to stop.

"I am sorry she did not listen when we told her not to.." The guard said as he grabbed the woman

"No that is fine it O.K." Cyclops said as he turned to face the woman. She stood slightly shorter then Storm with hair cut short, and eyes covered by dark glasses. Which gave a intimidating and attractive look to which was only added by her clothing. Which happened to a business suit with a short skirt. "What can we do for you Miss.?" He said as offered his hand.

"Tendo. My name is Tendo." She said in english as she took his. "If you don't mind." She said in her native tongue to the guard as he stood beside her. "Now that he is gone I need you tell me something." She said as she reverted back to english while taking off her glasses. "It is very important to me."

"I am sure we help as best as we can what is it? Just as long as it isn't classified." Cyclops said as looked at her.

"I need to know was that Ranma on the news when D.C. was attacked?" She asked as she looked as the three mutants of the X-men.

----- Weapon X base -----

"O.K. Doc it time." Wraith said as he entered the lab. "That mutie better be doing something or we are chucking his ass out into snow. And let him enjoy Finland's weather."

"I believe he should be fine now. So there is no need for that. I have removed the device on his neck. With it got he should regain consciousness soon." The doctor said in as he was washing his hands.

"Well then let me and the boys wake his sorry 'mutie' ass up." He said with a grin.

"Col. Wraith you mustn't." The doctor said as he came between Wraith, and the body on the operating table.

"You getting a soft spot for 'muties' Doc?" Wraith said he brought the doctor to his face. While grabbing the Doc by the front of his shirt.

"No. No. I am only saying would it not be more fun seeing him scream in pain when is awake then now. He is dead to the world right now, so where would the fun be in that." The Doc said as he was held by Wraith.

"Heh I like the way you think Doc." Wraith said as he released his hold on the doctor. "Just be sure to add one of those chips to keep him in line." He said as he exited the room.

"I hate that man." The doctor mumbled as he turned to face the body. (Sigh) "I just sewed up and now I have to open you up again." The doctor said as he took a hold of one of the arms. "I will have to put it here." He thought to himself as he prepared to start. "Huh where did the scalpel go?" He thought when he looked up and found it floating in air as well as several other objects started to raise as well. "Oh dear God!" He yelled as he ran to push the alarm and turned to see the body starting to get up slowly.

----- Blackbird -----

"What's wrong Colossus?" Cyclops asked as he controlled the jet.

"I guess I still feel kind of bad about telling Miss. Tendo. We couldn't help her." He said as he continued to look outside the window. Still thinking about the person he had saw. She stood out from everyone that was crowed outside the building. She was covered with a woman out hooded jacket with a scarf around her neck. What did caught his eye was the fact that a streak of white hair was sticking out of the hood, and also the fact that he felt lightheaded out of the blue. Which resulted in him having to tell Cyclops that it was probably from jet lagged. He could not help but think that she was the one responsible for how he had felt.

"You know what the Professor said. If we leek out that Ranma's gone then all our work would be for nothing." He said as he glanced at the Russian who said nothing, but gave a small nod to him.

"God Cyclops did you hate Ranma that much that you would take it out on his family?" Storm said with a tone of disgusted.

"Storm it's not like that. If the public.." He stated.

"Then what is it!" Storm interrupted. "She is grieving, and God knows who else. She deserves more then what you said, and how you said it for that matter!" She said as she stood up from her seat. "We are not allowed to discuss any information on what happened in D.C." She said in a monotone voice from where she stood. "You should be grateful that all you got was a slap cross the face." She said in her normal voice. "When the chips were down Ranma helped out more then you did. God Cyclops he even stood against Magneto. What more do you want. The guy is gone Cyclops! Hell we couldn't even bury him at the mansion cause his body couldn't be found!" She yelled before she left cockpit.

----- Xavier's Mansion -----

"Well that is the last of the test Henry." Jean said with a smile.

"I must say are all these test really necessary?" He asked as he got up from the medical table.

"We can't be too careful Henry." Jean said as she left the room to change. "I still feel bad about your hair by the way."

"Nonsense as long as I live and breath my hair color means nothing. Though I do find it rather amusing." He said with as smile as he started to get dressed in the other room. "So tell me how are you and Wolverine fairing?"

"We still haven't talked since D.C. I haven't have a chance too either I tried to talk to him before he had left last week." Jean said as she was now dressed and ready to leave.

"That is truly odd I was certain you would have talked to him today he has been in the Professor office last I saw him." He said as he was buttoning his shirt.

"What?" Jean asked as she was shocked by this.

"Yes he was there before I came here for you to run those test." He said as he watched her leave in a hurry. "She shouldn't run Wolverine is more than likely gone by now." He said to himself before he sighed as he too left the room.

----- Weapon X base -----

"God damn it Doc what wrong now Wraith just left." The current man in charged said as he and several other ran into the lab. Only to have all there weapons taken from them, but not by hand by some force instead. "Holy Shit!" There on the floor was the doctor, and on the table stood the mutant they had captured with glowing eyes, and the sheet covering his body while an arm was raised at them. While their weapons and other objects was floating in air. "_I am not a tool!"_ The body said before what look it electricity surrounded it, and in a blink of an eye it disappeared leaving no trace behind.


	14. Enter Weapon X ch2

----- Weapon X -----

"What the hell do you mean he disappeared!" Wraith yelled as he was face to face with the man that he had left in charge.

"Sir that is all I can tell you." The soldier said as he was didn't cowered under the enraged Corneal.

"Is the Doc awake yet?" Wraith asked as he moved to the table where the doctor was moved to.

"No Sir. I am not even getting a response out of him with the smelling salt."

"Shit!" He said as he examined the room. It was in a complete shambles. With everything was scattered about it was certain that they would have to lock this room up for the time being.

"Sir. He is coming too." The solider said. Which was all Wraith needed as he walked towards the now awaken doctor.

"What the hell happened in here Doc.?" He said as he stood by where the doctor now laid.

"The mut...tant ... he woke up." The doctor said as best as he could.

"No shit! I would have never guessed. Just tell me what the fuck happened!" Wraith yelled out as he grabbed the semi-conscience doctor by the collar.

"He .... he ...isn't like Wolverine."

"What do you mean I saw that 'mutie' heal just like him." He said as he still held his collar.

"Wh...hen he arose ....he...he his eyes... they glowed..... everything moved..... in air....mind ...felt .. r...ipped." He said before falling back to unconsciousness.

"Ah. Get him out of here." Wraith said as he dropped the doctor to the table. "Stevenson I want what the security cams picked up now!" He yelled

"Sir I can't everything here appears to be out of power." He said he turned to face Wraith as he was trying to the systems in the room back online. "Wait don't take him yet!" He yelled out at the two that were moving the good doctor.

"What the hell are you talking about. He is out cold what good is he right now." Wraith said as he turned to where his men were moving the doctor's limp body.

"Sir look." Stevenson said as he lift the limp arm of the doctor. "His watch has stopped."

"So?"

"This is what I mean look." He said as he unstrapped the watch from the arm, and moved to where the scattered tool were and dropped it.

"Is there a point to this." Wraith said getting more agitated by the minute.

"Yes Sir. this." He said as he lifted the watch which was accompanied by the metal tools. "The mutant must have done this Sir. Cause everything in here has been magnetize. If it wasn't for the doctor's rule about leaving all weapons out of here we would have noticed sooner."

"Shit that 'mutie' has control over magnetism. A mutie that powerful, and we lost him! Damn it!"

"Sir." Another soldier said as he made his presence known.

"What is it now!" He bellowed.

"We have just received confirmation that the girl has obtained the information. She is waiting for instructions"

"Good lets get out of here." Wraith said as he started to leave. "You two come on." Wraith said as he turned to look at the two who were moving the doctor.

"But Sir." One said.

"Leave him we will worry about him later. He was going to be replaced anyway." Wraith said as they all left leaving the dead to the world doctor on the table.

----- Evening Next Day -----

"O.K. people is everyone in position yet." Wraith said as he eyed the mansion from where he, and his men were.

"Three more minutes sir we almost have rig in place." The team responded.

"Great once you are down hold your position till I tell you." He said as he turned to the team behind him. "Well Sabertooth. Take these men with you down there, and hold until we confirm that the Juggernaut has finished, and that X-3 and the others have taken out the three main targets.. "

----- Mansion -----

"Oh it's you." She said with a huff as she returned to what she was doing.

"Ororo we need to talk." Scott said as he entered the kitchen.

"No we don't." She said as she continued to finish washing the dishes.

"You left the cockpit and I did get to finish telling why I had to act the way I did back there." He said as he was standing next to the counter.

"Why I think you made it abundantly clear about your feelings for Ranma." She said as she stopped from washing.

"I know me and him didn't hit it off as friends, but I can't change that. And me refusing to give Tendo the information she wanted to is to atone for my actions." He said as he lowered his head. "You see I asked the Professor why have we not informed his relatives. That is when he told me about Ranma's past from all that he was able to obtain. You can't even begin to imagine how bad I feel. Ranma he went through so much, and I treated him like dirt."

"Shit is a better description Scott." She said softly.

"Yeah you are right. It is because of what I now know that I couldn't tell her. Ranma deserves better than have someone from his past coming here, and disrespecting his grave sight. I owe him that much, and more." Scott said as he started to leave sensing that he had over stayed his welcome and that she wanted him to leave.

"Scott." Storm said catching his attention.

"Yes."

"I am sorry for how I act back in the jet." She said as she turned to face him for the first time since they started talking.

"No you have every right, just as everyone else here." Scott said as he left the kitchen.

----- One of the Living Rooms -----

"There." Jean said as she wiped the sweat from her brow she had from her time practicing her telekinetic aspect of her mutation. "The Professor was right the more I do thing the less energy I use. Just like any muscle." She smiled as she thought to herself, and admired her handy work with the deck of cards, but that was short lived as she soon plopped herself on the chair. "Maybe she was right." She said o herself as she remembered her conversation with Storm when she found out her roomie's conversation with Scott.

----- Flashback -----

"Look Jean I am simply saying what right do we have..." The white hair mutant started.

"The Professor said that we can't..." Jean said only to be interrupted.

"That's it. Just cause the Professor said this, and he said that. Doesn't give us the right to keep others who have feelings for Ranma in the dark they have the right to mourn as well." Storm said as she walked off, but before projecting what she was thinking.

----- end -----

"I know it is hard to be making decisions like that. It is true we are not the only ones that are going to miss him, but we have too not just for our protection, but everyone in the long run. Just like what me and the professor did with Bobby and his girlfriend, we can't have her out there as a risk to us and to her as well." She thought to herself as she remembered how the Professor telepathically asked for her opinion on how to deal with the two.

It had seemed Bobby had given somewhat detailed information about the mansion, and everyone else as well to the girl only to impress, and gain her affection. Which now had prompted the Professor to consider mind swiping the two. But not before asking her for her opinion on the matter, and telling her to keep this conversation between themselves. Which ultimately lead to the two being mind swiped, but now it was starting to catch up with her. Making her think if Ororo was right. Who were they to say what goes and what doesn't. This was also compounded by the fact that she still hadn't been able to talk to Wolverine. All they had done up to now was him leaving letters for her.

"Jean?" Scott said as he was at the entrance to the room.

"Oh Scott." She said as was brought out her thoughts.

"Sorry I saw you kind off spacing out and ...um ...well." Scott had started to say as he was fidgeting a bit.

"Don't worry Scott I am fine." She said with a soft smile as she got up from her seat, but came to a stop, and quickly turned to face the window.

"Jean what wrong?" Scott started as he notice her change as she whipped her head towards the window.

'I thought I had picked up some stray thoughts," She said as turned to face Scott at the same moment the lights in the Mansion went out. Which was only followed by a thunderous crash to the mansion, and the foundation shaking in its wake. Which was also accompanied by the sound of numerous boot covered feet from all sides.


	15. Enter Weapon X ch3

----- Mansion -----

"What's going on?" Scott said as he staggered to regain his footing.

"I don't know." Jean said as she too was doing the same. "Oh God look!" She yelled as she pointed to the other side of the room. The place where the entrance use to be was now replaced by broken furniture and the remains of the hall.

"What the hell is going on?!" Scott said as they both heard a sound. Which was followed by a foul odor.

"Scott look out!" Jean shouted.

Hearing this he ducked under as a figure was soaring over his head, and that figure had came to a landing on the other side of the room. Only to disappeared in a cloud of smoke while leaving the same foul smell again, but not before they caught a somewhat good look at their attacker. An attacker that had a tail with only added to it's demonic feature.

"Jean we need to get out...JEAN!" Scott yelled out as he saw the figure knocked out the red head. "You bastard!" He shouted as he started to take aim and blast the figure. Only the figure disappeared again before the energy blast from his eyes could make contact. "Damn it wher.." He started when he fell to the ground from the blow he receive to his head.

:::::: Simultaneously ::::::

"Are you all right my dear?" The worry filled voice of her boyfriend came as he entered the kitchen. "I saw Scott leaving here."

(Sigh) "Yes Henry we had a talk about what had happened over in Japan, and in the Blackbird." She said as she took the dirty plates that he had brought. "It's just I still feel like a heel for not saying the truth to her."

"It is understandable." He said as he started to take the dishes to dry them. "But I think he did make the choice don't you?"

"Yeah."

"I sense that there is something else that is on your mind?" He said as placed the first stack of dishes away.

"I mean doesn't it make you angry that Scott came back with open arms?" She asked.

"I am afraid I don't follow?" The ponytailed man said.

"Well Scott did jump ship to the Brotherhood, and took the Blackbird with him. Which caused the trouble we had in D.C. And here he is with us again like nothing ever happened." She said as she handed him the last of clean but wet dishes.

"Well so much has indeed happened but..." He said when the light went out. "How odd?"

"Did we blow a fuse?" She asked when the sound of wood being snapped and the mansion trembling. It continued as the sounds was coming close and it was getting closer too. When the wall broke revealing as large form running straight at them.

"Look out!" Hank yelled as they both narrowly dodged the running form. As it plowed through everything. Tearing right though the kitchen counter, and headed straight for the refrigerator breaking it as if it was made out of paper. And continued its course making a new hole in the wall paralleled to the one it had just made while entering. Leaving the broken remains of what once was the kitchen.

(cough cough) "What was that." Storm said as she started to get up.

"The beginning of the end frail." The gruff voice sounded as the owner walked in.

::::::::: Simultaneously :::::::

"I thought Bobby would never leave." Peter thought to himself as he started to dry off. No longer in his organic metal form. "He is just a kid after all, but one shouldn't distract tract someone when they are bench pressing." He thought as he recalled who Bobby was started to get on his nerves. "Huh?" He said as the lights went out. Which was also followed by the sounds of something breaking through the walls. Which indeed was the case as the wall to the gym broke. There stood a towering form of a man that had made the hole in the wall. The body was covered with a black metal helmet. That ran along his stomach which met his camouflage pants, and boots.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter said as he started to bring forth his metal skin.

"The answer to you commie." The helmet covered man said.

"I see you can break though walls let see you try to break though me!" The steel covered mutant yelled as he started to closed the distant between them. And fired his arm to land a blow right in the middle of the towering man. Only the blow was caught with the man's left hand.

"Nice try but let me show you how its done." He said as he nailed the metal covered mutant hard in the face. And he was sent several feet away crashing into the equipment in the gym. "And now it's time to bring the pain!" As he started to run towards where Colossus started to raise where he had fallen. Grabbing him and held him as he sent both of them though the wall.

::::::: Simultaneously :::::::

"Who are you." Storm said before being hit in the face. Which caused her to knocked out.

(Heh heh) "You new boss." He said with a sadistic smirk which quickly left.

"Get away from her!" Yelled the enraged man known as Beast.

"You should stop all those midnight snacks cause I can sense you a mile away." He said as he rammed his fist into Hank's gut. Then he grabbed his head in his hand and slammed the X-man's body to the ground knocking him out as well. "Now to find my real target."

---- Outside the Mansion -----

"This turning out just great." Wraith said as he watched his men bring out the bodies as he smoked his cigar.

"Col. Wraith. Wolverine isn't here." The voice sounded from his radio.

"This has to be the dumbest joke I have ever heard Sabertooth." Wraith said not hiding his disbelief, and his anger of being informed of this.

"I can't get a descent sent he is long gone." Sabertooth said as he was reporting from the mansion's interior. "Sir someone is manipulating the environment."

"What are you...." he said as he noticed that his cigar was covered in ice.

"I don't care who you are leave my friends and get out." The youthful Bobby Drake said as he stood only few feet away.

"Well if it isn't the walking 'mutie' popcicle." Wraith said with a smirk. "You know cigars don't come cheap 'mutie'."

"I am warning you." Bobby said with his arm raise at Wraith.

With the same smirk on his face Wraith responded. "Rogue."

"I am way ahead of you." The voice of the mutant known as Rogue caught Bobby's attention.

"What where am I?" He said as he soon found himself on a strapped onto a table. A complete one-eighty from where he was originally.

"We are still in front of that little school of yours, but in your mind that is an entirely different matter." The same voice he had heard said as he locked eye with the girl with a white streak of hair. Who was dressed in green scrubs.

"What do you mean?!"

"I am simply using your friends mutant power that I just so happened to borrowed." She said with a smirk, and it grew when she saw his eyes grew in size. "You see in your mind you are reliving that appendix operation you had a while back." She said as a sweet smile. "Of course without being numbed the neck down of course. Have fun and do remember to thank Jean for getting better with her power." She said as she left his mind when he started to scream.

"Is he out?" The voice of the man that had capture her fell on her ears.

"In a way I just made his mind overload." Rogue said as she started to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Wraith said as he saw her walking away.

"To pay my respect." She said as she continued to walk.

"What the fuck are you?" He started when he heard a thud. Which drew his attention to his feet. There on the ground was the body of Charles Xavier. Also sporting a number eight spray painted on his head as he was dead to the world.

"Oh God you guy are even worst then me." Wraith said as he started to laugh out loud.

----- Near the Mansion -----

"So I guess you really are dead." She said most to herself as she stood before the head stone.

"Rogue?" She heard but said nothing. "What are you doing if one of Wraith men sees you just standing..." Juggernaut said as he held the unconscious body of Colossus.

"Look." She said as she made a head gesture to the stone before she took his advice and left. Leaving Juggernaut to see what she was looking at so intently. Which he did look at the stone that she had been reading.

"Hey come on move your 'mutie' ass." He heard as he saw two soldiers coming towards him.

"Yeah yeah." He said as he walked away.

"What do you think he was looking at?" One said.

"Just that hunk of rock that had great news on it." The other said with a smirk.

"And what's that?"

"That a 'mutie' is dead." The other said as he started laughing as he walked on ahead. While the moved his head side to side in disgust.


	16. Enter Weapon X ch4

"Well Ross." Wraith said as he turned to face the man that enter the room "Now why is an old war-horse like you doing here?"

"Watch it Wraith. I came here cause I need you to help out Fury." Ross said as he took a seat on the coach.

"Fury needs help." The scarred man said with a chuckle. "Now that is a first."

"Make no mistake about it Wraith this is no laughing matter." He said as he handed a file to him. "He was captured alive, and we have information that they plan to extract all of the Top Secret information he has in his head. So I think it is time for your 'team' to be of some use to us."

"Not a problem we even got some new recruits that should prove to be of some use. Hell you should know them." Wraith said as he picked up the remote on the table." These are some of the training exercises we have been putting them through."

"My God! Wraith are you mad! Those are....." The gray haired general said as the video was showing the torture that the mutant were going through. "

"Yes 'Thunderbolt' those are the X-men." Wraith said with a smile as he too was watching the video feed.

"Damn it Wraith I except this shit from some young punk, but not from you! Those mutant are on the Presidents good side!" Ross yelled out.

"Please the only mutant of the X-men was that cripple. And we took care of him." He said as he made as swift motion across his neck.

(Sigh) "Well at least you now have Wolverine under you again." Ross said as he was rubbing his temples with his hand while trying to look at the situation from a positive perspective.

"About that Sir we were unable to obtain him."

----- Cells -----

"You want my plate? I lost my appetite looking these traitors." Juggernaut said as he was moving his plate to his cell mate.

"You just lost now? Ah had the moment they said they were movin' us." She said as she continued to read her book.

"Will you two shut up!" The visor wearing Scott said as he was across from them. In the cell that he was in which he was sharing with the unconscious mutant that had attacked him in the mansion. "And just how are we traitors?"

"Well if you, and the new sensation had not stopped Magneto from setting those human straight we wouldn't be here right now brother." Juggernaut said as he looked at the visor wearing mutant.

"Will you two please shut up!" The voice from the adjacent cell came interrupting the two.

"What the matter Ororo can't take the truth. Magneto was our only beacon of hope, and all yah'll went an done Magneto in." Rogue commented as her eyes were still on her book.

"That is it!" She yelled out as she kicked the wall to her cell. "I have had it with all this talk about that control freak! All Magneto is a murderer, and we stopped him."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you saw how much a paradise it was back in the Savage Land. So who cares if we need to get rid of some humans. He was going to make the world a better place for our kind." Juggernaut said as he started to take a small bite out of his meal. "He was getting the job done, unlike you guys. who are just trying to get admiration from humans."

" By killing a bunch of innocent people. That is not getting anything done." Scott said as he was standing next to the bars of his cell.

"I can't believe you 'brother'. You saw everything for yourself when you came to us in the Savage Land. We welcomed you and you turned on us. Why don't you see we have to stick together if we are to survive."

" If that's the case Juggernaut then why did Quicksilver and his sister go with me to helped out which I left, and even Ranma stood up against Magneto. Even he new what Magneto was doing was wrong." Scott said with a smirk, but it quickly disappeared when Rogue threw her book at the bars of cell that she was sharing with Juggernaut.

"You have no right ta even speak about Ranma 'One-eye'." She said with all the anger that she could muster as she saw his expression as she said Ranma's name for him. "Ah saw some of how you had treated him all through Jean's eyes. He tried ta be nothing but a friend ta ya, and ya just spat in his face" She yelled out as tears started to flow. "Ranma was a great person no matter how depressed Ah got he was there. He was my friend my first one since Ah ran away from my home." She wiped hear eyes as she curled her legs in as she sat in a ball. "And if anything Ah hold ya responsible for Ranma's death. Ah had ta see it for myself cause Ah couldn't believe it. At that school of yers yah'll have a head stone for Ranma....."

"Enough! All of you stop fighting. This is not going to solve anything nor will it chance our past." The red haired mutant interrupted as she was in her own cell. "We need to form a plan on how to escape from this place."

(Ha ha.) "You think you are going to do any better than rest of us." The towering man said. "We have tried and we had no success, but go head we will love to see what treatment Wraith has for you." Juggernaut said as he finished his meal.

"We can't just give up." She retorted.

"Look even if any of us could they will find us thanks to those tracking device. They implanted in us."

"Well hell must be freezing over. You said something smart." The gruff voice sounded.

"Fuck you Sabertooth." Juggernaut spat as the feral man stood in front of the cell. While two guards dragged a blue body. Which a scream of horror had followed that came from Ororo's cell.

"Ahhh music to my ears." With a sadistic smile as he and the two soldiers left.

----- Office -----

"Fucking Ross." Wraith thought to himself as he sat in his chair.

"Sir I think you need to take a look at this." The soldiers said as he walked into the office with a print out in his hand.

"What is it?" He said as he took it

"After our section was upgrading our sensors we started to pick up this abnormality in this area. To be exact this cave." The solider said as he was pointing out the location. "Sir I think we found X-21."

"This is perfect. I want you to take your men once the rest of us leave to get Fury. Bring that 'mutie back, and remember that mutie can control magnetism so use the special equipment on him. That 'mutie' has enjoyed his freedom long enough." Wraith said with a sinister smile.

----- Few Miles Away -----

"Oh man what the hell happened?"

"Sorry but you overexerted yourself you have been out for about three days." The female voice sounded. "I was even beginning to think you would never wake up."

"Huh why are we still here am I dead now?" He said as he looked at the surrounding. Which happened to total darkness.

"No you are not dead Ranma. I just had to gain control of your body before it shutdown completely. You see when you saved me I released my hold over your body. That is when your essence was overwhelmed from the merging with Charles and Eric." She said as she was seated in front of him

"What do you mean merging?"

"It's a process that makes two, or more essences combine to become an entirely new one. The process is very tiring one, but this was not the case. You see it is usually best to do the process one at a time, but because you had strained yourself saving me you couldn't control it, and it became to much for you to handle. But you talking to me here in your mind means your merge with him worked out perfectly." She said with a smile.

"So I am still me?" Ranma asked her with a hint of worry.

"Yes Ranma you are still you in a way, but now you have the memories and thoughts of what their essences had contained." She stated.

"I guess that's O.K. So what happened while I was out?"

"Well as I said earlier I had to gain control over you body." She said as she saw the look on his face. "Don't worry Ranma I am not still angry with you. You can have your body back just let me finish." She said with a smile as Ranma nodded for her to continue.

"When I had came to I notice that we were on a operating table. However that was soon lost when I started to hear voice. There was so many that I had soon started feel as if our head was tearing apart."

"Tearing apart!?" Ranma asked.

"It was hard but as I was overwhelmed with those voices. I was also bombarded with Xavier's memories. That was when I started to focus on the voice that was the closest. This doctor I soon saw what his thoughts were. Ranma whoever he works for wanted us to be some sort of assassins for them, and as I dug deeper into his mind that I realized who he was working for. Ranma it's Weapon X."

"Weapon X." He repeated as he remembered all the things Logan had told him.

"It gets worst Ranma. As I made our escape I had this feeling. It was almost I as if everything in the room was apart of us. And I can't seem to shut it off, and because of that we are severely weak." She said in a worried tone.

"What do you mean.... can you show.....me?" Ranma questioned as he soon notice that the surrounding soon change. Gone the hallow darkness, and it was replaced with a operating room.

"This is the room where we were." Ranko said as she walked towards the table. "Here is where we were."

"What kind of feeling was it?"

"It was a tingling sensation, and it was coming from everything."

"Do you remember what things exactly? can you show me how they were." Ranma asked as she showed him. "That's it! You said that you started to hear voices right?"

"Yes that was before..." She started as she finally realized it too.

"Yes that feeling you felt was Eric's mutation, but why hasn't his memory come to you like it did with Charles?"

"I believe I know the answer Ranma. I was wrong when I said you finished." She said as she extended her hand. "It is because you have it. The merging is still incomplete. Eric must have merged with you while I got with Charles. That is why I couldn't control it I don't have the knowledge that you have from merging with Eric, and all that I had displayed was just it's raw power. We are going to have to finish the merging all you have to give me your hand, and it will be finished." She said with a smile.

"But what about you?" He asked as he hesitated.

"We will become one, and go back as it was before only I think you won't be having that water problem as much now. You see it was because the magic in the spring creates an imbalance thus the water problem, but once we merge it will be because the imbalance will be gone. You still will change with water but the water magnet problem will be gone." She said as she saw how happy he was that that problem was gone. " However all I ask is that you please don't lock me away again cause if you do you will then be locking away apart of yourself." She said as she saw his nodded that he wouldn't break his promise to her. "Thank you Ranma." As she took his hand and started to disappear slowly.

----- Cave -----

"Are you sure he is here?" One solider asked as the three continued to walk.

"Yes I am sure! Now come on we need to find that mutie." She said as he led the group. "Damn it where the hell is he."

"Sir over there." The other solider said while pointing with a glow stick.

"Well this will be easier that I thought. Hit him with the tranquilizer just to make sure, and lets get him out of here before Wraith gets back." He said as they found him asleep with a torn sheet covering him. "That is one tough mutie to survive like this for three days." He commented as they left the cave.


	17. Enter Weapon X ch5

"O.K. now you get in there." The voice ordered as the sound of footsteps was heard as was the sound of whimpering . "Hey I said you not her."

"Come on can't you see how she is!" The voice said as it was filled with anger, and concern.

"Tell it to someone who cares 'mutie.' Now you either get in thereon your own, or you are going to be sporting a limp." The voice retorted as the sound of a firearm was heard.

"Now look you can't just keep treating us like.." The voice said before it was cut off by the sound of the gun being fired.

"SCOTT!" Yelled out the same voice that was whimpering moments ago.

"Take the bitch. to her cell!" Ordered the angered voice.

"NO LET ME GO!" She yelled out as the sounds of her struggling was heard.

"No can do you have to go in to your cell now." The second voice sounded.

"NO!" She yelled still struggling.

"Look just be grateful he will only have a bruise, and at the most a slight headache." The voice said while struggling to hold her down.

"Wh..what!" She said as she was starting to calm down.

"Come on look all I can say is that we got some more coming in today, except one of them was here before. Wraith ordered us to use the special equipment down here until ..." The voice started to say while leading her to her cell.

"Just get her in her cell. We have alot more of these 'muties' to secure!" The other voice sounded.

"Anyway just get in. Your friend is not harmed. The guns are tranqs." He stated in a rush.

"Thank you, but why are you working with them then." She asked as entered the cell. Also taking notice that the other bed was now occupied.

"A jobs a job. Not everyone here has the same beliefs as Wraith it just seems like it." The voice said as the sound of bars being lowered was heard. "Maybe if you're lucky your cell mate might be awake soon."

Now left alone in the confines of her cell with her new cell mate. A cell mate that was covered head to toad with a sheet. She moved tentatively towards the where her cell mate laid. Just as she grabbed the sheet to slowly remove it. A hand from under the sheet shot out and grabbed her.

"So...rry if I scared ya.'" The gruff voice sounded.

"Oh God Logan.!" She said quickly as she with the other hand removed the sheet. And just as fast gasped at what she saw. There he was with she skin completely burned. "L...Logan what happen.?" She said softly.

"Just another one of Wraith's sick games. He caught me while you guys were on that mission." He said as his eyes locked onto hers. "I saw, and heard what he made you do. I sorry." He said as he soon found Jean crying on him, as his arm started to calm her crying form as he ignored the pain he was feeling from his burnt body. "You made her cry Wraith. I will have your head for this. And it will be happening soon enough." He thought to himself as he noticed that the distraught fiery red head had feel asleep.

----- Upper Floor -----

"Cheers!" Wraith said as he and everyone that was gathered held a glass. As they all were in a festive mood.

"To Wraith for bringing that piece of shit Wolverine back, and bailing Fury's ass out of the frying pan!" One solider said as everyone cheered and laughed. "So tell us Wraith how did you do it?" He said after he took a sip from his glass.

"Easy my boy!" Wraith said with a big smirk. "We have a secret weapon." He said as he lifted a remote, and aimed at one of the wall. Just as he clicked the remote the wall started to move upwards. And revealed body seated on a chair, but had attached to it were many cables. "I must admit eight-ball here may not look like it, but he is our ultimate weapon. And a prime example of how muties should be kept." He said before he took a gulp of his drink. "But enough about this mutie. Lets party!" He yelled out as everyone that was there followed. "So Al did you bring back X-21?" He said as he spotted the solider he gave orders to before he left.

"Of course Sir. That mutie is in the special holding cell till the Doc checks him out."

"This is almost too perfect. Now all I got to do is get rid of Fury just like I did Ross hours ago." Wraith thought to himself. "Good to hear. Nothing can..." Wraith started to say a he was interrupted.

"Col. Wraith."

"What is it Doc?" He said as he turned to face the doctor.

"Well sir I found something odd in the subject that you brought earlier." The doctor said as he was reading from a clipboard.

"Odd?"

"Yes sir please follow me you have to see the x-rays." The doctor said as he motioned Wraith to follow.

----- down below in the cells -----

"Hmm." The sound of one Jean Grey was heard.

"Hey." The gruff voice of Logan greeted her.

"Logan?" She whispered as she turned to face him.

"You OK?"

"No. Even in my dream I kept reliving what I did." She said still in a hush tone.

"You couldn't help it. It was either him or Scott. Like I said before we all can kill it's just..." He then stopped as he notice how harsh his words sounded.

"I'm sorry. It's just I...I am not very well with..." Logan started to say as he still held her.

"Emotions?" She said still in a soft tone. With the thoughts still going through her head of what had happened.

"Yeah. I mean I have been getting better at, but with what happened at the hotel, and with Ranma gone. I ... I just couldn't handle it." Logan said as moved his arm as Jean moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"H...he meat a lot to you huh?" She said as she was now looking at each other eye to eye.

"You know he was the first person I can remember calling a friend, and he was also the only one to ever knock me out cold." Logan said with a hint of humor.

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah when we had first met. I was on contract to take out the head competition for this guy. Well Ranma was roof hopping." Wolverine said as his voice held a hint of remembrance.

"Roof hopping?" She asked in a tone filled that showed how perplexed she was.

"You have to see it to believe it, but just as I said there he was hopping from one roof to another." He soon stopped when he notice that she was moving.

"You know Logan I think I can understand you better now that I have seen first hand what they did to you." She said as she curled up closer to him, and made sure to both of themselves with the blanket. "Funny this is the most we have talked since D.C." She said as she lead her head on his chest.

"Um Jean."

"Shh." She said while placing a finger on his mouth. "Lets not talk for now." She said as she snuggled up to Logan's body.

"Your not mad still about...?"

"Oh I am , but I think we can work it out. Now less talk and more sleep." She said with a soft smile on her face

"Heh sorry Jean, but I guess you haven't learned anything yet?" He said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" She said as she was looking at him. While he still had a smile on his face.

"Before I let Wairth catch me I called in a favor." He said with a smirk.

"A favor?"

"That's right. So lets just say that it is going to hit the fan soon for Wraith, and his little gang of flunkies."

----- Else where -----

"Tell me again why we are here?"

"I will tell you one more time Blob. We are here to help bust out the x-men." Quicksilver said as he turned to face bahemeth of a man.

"But why? The whole lot of them are getting what due." Toad as as he was now perched on the big guys shoulders.

"Come on." The only female in the group said while walking ahead of the group.

"What's her problem." Toad asked.

"Wanda's just.." Her sibling started.

"That time of the month?" Toad said cutting in, but soon found himself as well as everyone else moving to dodge a series of falling trees.

"Anyone esle?" Wanda said while both of her hands had a red glow. When she had no repley she continued her walk towards the base.

"So why are we doing this again?" Toad mumbled as he got up from snow covered ground.

"Because then they will owe us big for this." Quicksliver said with as smirk as he went to follow his sibling.


	18. Enter Weapon X ch6

"Hag?" Jean asked as she was still in Logan's arms.

"Yeah awhile back we had gone to this bar, well it was more like a club." Logan said as he, and the red head continued to talk in attempt to try, and forget their current predicament. "Anyway I came back into the club."

"Back into the club?" Jean asked with an eyebrow cocked up.

"Heh well I never said I was a saint Jennie." Logan with a small smile.

"True. So I guess I can give you points for being honest with me." She said as she looked at him eye to eye. "This time."

"Umm right. As I was saying when I got back in I noticed Ranma was talking to this raven haired woman. They were both laughing. Which was odd because Ranma was always shy around women."

"Shy?" Jean asked. "He was never like that around me?"

"I think that had to do with you and me. Ranma could always tell when a beautiful woman has her eye set on someone else." He said with a smile. "If you were flirting with him then that would have been an entirely different matter."

"Shhh."Logan said as he stopped Jean from responding.

"What is it?" She whispered. When the alarms sounded which in turned awoke all of them in the cells.

----- Upper floors same time-----

"GOD DAMN IT!" Wraith said as he hit the alarm. "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" He yelled at the doctor.

"I am sorry, but you did order a complete analyze of the mutant." The doctor said as he stood next the screen that showed Wolverine's x-rays. "It was until my second check that I found it." He said when Wraith sounded the alarm. "Wh..hat...?" He was soon cut off when a the building shook.

"What do you think Doc! We are under attack!" Wraith said as he ran out of the medical room. "Shit they got to the main generators." He thought to himself as the lights flickered as he made his way back to the other room. "Heh well I can't have you still breathing if they get to the back-ups." He said as unholstered his firearm, and took aim at the man who was covered with wires.

----- Outside -----

"Hah hah come on is that the best you humans got." Toad yelled out as he dodged the shower of bullets.

"Don't move mutie. Even you got to realize that you are completely surrounded." One of the soldiers said as he and several others encircled him.

"Heh you lot should learn to not underestimate someone." He said before he launched his tongue out swigged it around hitting everyone in the face. Which cause them all to fall to the ground. "Hah hah." The amphibious mutants said as he hoped off to his target.

----- Cells -----

"Is this it?" Jean asked as she and Logan now stood up.

"No it couldn't be they are not due for a few more hours." Logan said as he looked a the entrance of the cell. As the energy field on every cell started to fade. "But it looks like we are busting out sooner." He said with a smirk as they both exited their cell along with everyone.

"What's going on? Sounds like a war broke out up there." Bobby said the sounds of gunfire was heard all around.

"No kidding." Rogue commented as she and Juggernaut stood in the hall with everyone.

"What ever it is it is coming here." Wolverine said as his claws came out. As everyone there turned to face the door to the cells. And at that time the door was blasted open, and filled the room with smoke.

"Did someone here need rescuing?" As the male voice of the twin siblings said as three figures entered the through the smoke.

"That voice." Scott said as the smoke cleared to reveal two males, and a female.

"What's wrong with all of you?" Wanda said as she eyed everyone. "You don't want to be saved?"

"We can't Wraith's men implants are still in our necks..." Rogue started.

"Oh is that it." Wanda said with a smirk as she waved her right as it glowed red. "Abra Kadabra." She finished as several small device were now in her gloved hand.

----- Upper floors -----

"Sir where were you! We are under attack!" One of his men said as he entered the control room.

"No shit. Did you find out who is it before the power went out?" The scarred man said ignoring the question.

"No Sir they took out our outer surveillance, and our main power simultaneously, but reports say that it is a group of mutants."

"Shit. What of X-21 is he still under the general?" Wraith asked.

"Yes Sir he should still be under, but if he awakens from it and the power is..."

"Tell all the men to defend the back-ups. While the rest of us here are getting the anti-mutant weapons we salvage from D.C." He ordered as he and several others left the center.

----- hallway -----

"I can't believe you came here to save us Qui..." Scott said before getting interrupted.

"Yeah well we have to take care of our own." The mutant speed demon said as they were running down the hall.

"Everyone get going." The feral mutant said as he stopped were the hallway form an intersection.

"What's wrong?" Asked Bobby as he was closest.

"Everyone get going now!" He yelled as his claws shot out.

"You little shits heard him." The gruff voice sounded from the darkened hallway. "It's time for you kiddies to leave." As the owner of the voice was revealed. "It's time we finish this once and for all!" He yelled as his voice echoed as he quickly retreated down the darkened hall.

"Sabertooth." Logan said with a growl.

"Wolverine." Scott quickly said.

"Take them out of here Cyc'." Wolverine replied before he ran down the hallway after Sabertooth's fleeting form. "He's right for once we do have some unfinished business."

"Logan!" Jean called out.

"Hey, he can take care of himself." Scott said as he placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

"You're right." She said as she nodded, but her worry for him was still evident.

"Where's Henry?" Storm said as everyone notice that he too was now gone.

----- Outside -----

"Hey! You finished with that generator yet?" The amphibious mutant said as he knocked out the last two guards.

"Yeah!" The gigantic mutant known as Blob said as he tore apart the generator in question. "But where are they going?"

"What do you...mean?" Toad replied as he came to rest on one of Blob's shoulders, and saw that some of the men were retreating. "Well lets find out." He said as he went to one of the downed men, and started to search him. "Well now I'll be taking that." He said as he jumped off the man with radio now in hand.

----- Mess Hall & Kitchen -----

"I have waited for this along time Wolverine."

"Is that a fact." Wolverine said as he entered the room, and wasn't shacked at what he found. The entire place trashed with broken chairs, tables, and bodies with blood splattered everywhere. "You haven't changed at all."

"And why should I!" Sabertooth's voice sounded.

"Your insane!" Wolverine said as he walking across the pooling blood.

"That's why we are so different 'Runt'." The taller feral mutants said as he quickly descended behind Logan. "You still believe that we are like everyone else. You just can't seem to figure it out. We're monsters plane, and simple. and the sooner you get that the better."

"YOUR WRONG! AHHHH!" Logan yelled as he turned around made a right hand slash.

"OHH!" Sabertooth said as he countered by grabbing his wrist. "What's the matter you couldn't get my scent through all the blood?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah well neither can you Creed!" Logan retorted as he made another attack with left. Only to be kick across the room.

"True, but I can see you just fine!" Creed yelled out as he charged at Logan.

----- Outside the Base -----

"Damn it! Where the hell are they!" The male sibling of the twin Maximoff's said in frustration.

"Who?" Scott yelled out as he, and everyone that was still with came out.

"Toad, and Blob."

"I told you. You should have gone with them." Wanda said as she was catching her breath as well as everyone else. "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" She heard Jean shouted as she caught sight of several beams coming at them. Which would have hit dead had not Jean summoned a shield to encase everyone present. Everyone watched as Jean strained to keep the beam from breaking through.

"Heh heh. I'm impressed RED." The voice sounded as the beams subsided. "But I am willing to bet. You can't keep that shield of yours up forever." As everyone saw Wraith, and several others were armed with firearms that they had never seen before.

"Logan." Jean thought as Wraith and his men took aim for another volley at them.

---- Mess Hall & Kitchen ----

"AAAAHHH!" Logan yelled out as he was slammed first through the wall then into the refrigerator that was on the other side of it.

"Come on 'Runt' you can't be tired yet. " Creed said as he picked up Logan by his throat, and began to squeezing the life out of him. "We are just getting started."

"Fun...ny that's my ...line!" Logan grunted out as he kicked Sabertooth in the gut, and then spun around and kicked him again only this time across the head. Sending him across the room crashing into the sink.

"Heh heh." The towering feral mutant chuckled after spitting the blood the had gathered in his mouth. "Playtimes over you little shit." He said with a growl as eight claws shot out from is hands.

"Heh. Well Vic I see you improved yourself." Wolverine said as his shot out as well. "But lets see if how you know how to use those butter knives!" He yelled as he closed the distance between them while making an upward slash.


End file.
